Schweiss
by Asuka Murase
Summary: Chapter 7. My explanation of how Farf got that eye patch of his. A little KenFarf action, a little KenAya action but not really. And the beginning of the FYWK cross over! R&R please!
1. A Dream of a Normal Ken

Chapter 1: A Dream of a Normal Ken  
  
Farfarello sat down next to Ken; the shapeless mass of Ken could most definitely not pilot a mobile suit and Farfarello was to stupid to know how. Ken looked over and noticed Farfarello, who had been sitting there for the past ten minutes. "I wish you wouldn't do that." Ken said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sit down and not say a word." Ken said annoyed.  
  
"Well soooorry. I wasn't aware that I had to follow your rules."  
  
"It's not a rule, it's a common courtesy."  
  
"Oh would you just shut up!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
At this remark Farfie pulled out his dagger and began to stab wildly at Ken. Unbeknownst to Farfie, Ken although a shapeless mass of flesh and bone, was very much mobile. He began to "run" away. Quickly, Farfie stood up and began to chase Ken around the basement. "Ken you idiot!!! Get back here!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
After about an hour of chasing, Farfarello decided to call it quits. Ken peeked out from the kitchen cabinet. Farfie sat on the couch wondering what to watch. His favorite religious program was on, so he watched that. Ken slowly came out of the kitchen and then "ran" outside. As he scampered away, he found himself right in the path of a semi-truck. As it neared the disgusting blob of flesh. It's horn went off several times. It drew closer. The horns were growing loud and the exhausted Ken could hardly move. The truck drew closer. Farfie, sick of all the honking went outside to protest. He looked down at Ken, "You moron. I can't believe you actually tried this"  
  
"Don't come any closer Farfie, this is the end. I can walk again but instead with the angels of heaven." Ken said, as the truck's honks became more frequent. "I am leaving this world and I will finally be with my friends again."  
  
Farfie let out a soft chuckle. "Anata wa sugoi baka desu. You do realize that if you commit suicide that you go directly to hell, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew. I'm astonished."  
  
"You're the one who hates God!!! Why don't you help me then?"  
  
"Because you sassed me. I'm not the ass, you are."  
  
"FARFARELLO PLEASE!!!" Ken screamed as the truck drew nearer.  
  
"All right, fine. Here. You can stop complaining now." Farfie reached down and grabbed Ken off of the ground and carried him inside. "You do know Ken that you can become normal, right?" Ken's eyes began to grow larger.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Nagi watched you burn and melt and knows exactly how to unfold your body. He just enjoys watching you suffer. Plus he knows you are stronger than he is."  
  
"Damn straight I am."  
  
A knock came at the door, Farfie opened it and let Brad, Schu and Nagi enter. He looked down and realized that it looked as though he and Ken had been having a conversation. He knew this was strictly taboo, so he threw his dagger at numerous things in the house (although most of the time it was Ken). After about a minute of attacking inanimate objects (and Ken), the house looked like home again.  
  
"Oh look, Ken is a bloody mess again, go figure," said Brad, half-pleased, half-annoyed. "Farfie, what did I tell you about hurting Ken?"  
  
"It hurts God?"  
  
"Yes," said Brad in a dramatically convincing matter. "And we don't like hurting God do we Farf?"  
  
"No, we don't. We love God, because Sally loves God." Farf said with a large grin on his face, knowing he had answered the question right.  
  
Schu looked over to Nagi and whispered into his ear, "Doesn't he realize the old whore is dead?"  
  
"Nope, he hasn't a clue."  
  
Brad dramatically looked over at Nagi to see who was talking. Schu walked up behind Brad and asked what he was looking at. "Noth- nothing."  
  
After three hours of tedious cleaning, Farfie and Brad had cleaned up Ken to his normal state of being again, a disgusting mutilated mass of bone and flesh. After every body had gone to bed, Ken called Farfie over to him and asked him a question, "Farf, do you know how I can get Nagi to put be back to normal?"  
  
"I don't think so, let me think," Farfarello said, with a look of deep thought. "We could force him to. No wait, never mind, no we couldn't he'd just make me look like you, except I'd be hotter, because I just am," Ken let out a small laugh. "Is something funny? I didn't think so. So I guess the only way to do this would be the most respectable way we can."  
  
* * *  
  
"PLEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm begging you! Just put me back the way I'm supposed to be!"  
  
At this Nagi became heavily agitated, "Would you knock it off. I can't put you back to normal. I don't know how."  
  
"BULL!!!" Ken screamed.  
  
"I can't do it, this conversation is finished"  
  
* * *  
  
Farfarello stood staring at the fireplace as he began to wonder what to do, "So he didn't buy the sad puppy face huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Really? That always works for me."  
  
"Well, it doesn't work for me. So what the hell am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Here, why don't you show me your sad puppy face."  
  
Ken contorted his mass of flesh that was supposedly his face into an odd position. Which made it look much like the backside of a dog. Farfarello took one glance then proceeded to run to the bathroom.  
  
"What? Is it that bad?" Ken called from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, It's hideous you moron!"  
  
Just then Brad dramatically walked into the room, striking dramatic terror into the heart of Ken with every dramatic step. Brad dramatically looked into the bathroom, "What's with him?" he dramatically asked Ken.  
  
"I don't know." Ken then put on an innocent smile and tried to look convincingly pathetic. Brad ran into the bathroom dramatically, pushed Farf out of his dramatic way and proceeded to let the "creative juices flow" . dramatically. "Ugh. What the hell was that Ken? That's disgusting, nobody should be able to make their ass into shapes like that."  
  
"Hey! That is not my ass! It's my fa." Ken thought for a second, "hey! That is my ass! Whoa! I can't believe that I didn't realize it before! Quick Farf! Turn me over!"  
  
Farfarello ran over and with the edge of his dagger turned over the mass of flesh they liked to call Ken.  
  
"OK guys, how is this for a sad puppy face." The mass of skin formed into a shape that slightly resembled that of a sad face. Brad and Farfarello both stood there in astonishment. (Brad's astonishment was very dramatic)  
  
Schu walked into the room and saw Ken making faces with what was previously thought to be his backside. "OK, uhhh. yeah, that's disturbing. I thought that was your ass."  
  
"SO DID I!!!"  
  
"Ew."  
  
* * *  
  
"PLEASE!!! I can't take being like this any more Nagi!!!"  
  
"Would you just leave it alone you disgusting heap of useless matter."  
  
Ken saw the chance then took it, he put on the best sad face he could possibly make out. Nagi stared at him in shock. "I thought that was your ass," he said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." Nagi then stuck out his hand and reshaped Ken into the previous person he had been two years ago.  
  
"Weeeeeee!!!" Ken screamed like an excited schoolgirl. "I'm me again! I can run around! Farfie! Gepetto! Look at me! I'm a REAL boy!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Men of Weiss, er, I mean Schwarz. You have a new missi- what the? Oh damn. He's back to normal again. I just finished my new list of insults to give to the little creep." Persia said at the screen.  
  
"I can hear just as well too Persia, you ass," Ken said defiantly.  
  
"Damn. Oh well, this is your new mission," pictures of businessmen came on the screen. "We have reason to believe that these men are playing human rock 'em sock 'em robots at a remote location. This is the ringleader, his name is Milton, and this is his assistant Bradley. They have been doing this for many years, but it went unnoticed until now. Hunters of night deny these dark. dark. uhhh."  
  
"Beasts you old prune," Brad said dramatically.  
  
"Right, beasts their. uhhhh. wait. I know this one."  
  
"Tomorrows moron," Schu said.  
  
"Right, tomorrows. Deny these dark beasts their tomorrows."  
  
And yet another Schwarz assassination began, this time with five members. 


	2. Clue

Warnings: swearing, multiple people get very on the edge.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss, I don't get money out of this, but Kotori, Graham Cracker, and every body who's not in Weiss on this thing are mine!  
  
I hope you people enjoy this, review it if you can! . please!  
  
Chapter 2: "Clue"  
  
A dark yellow eye opened in the darkness, along with the sound of the licking of lips. "Can I go now?"  
The glare of glasses in the moon light dramatically turned toward the source of the sound, "No, I told you. Not until Nagi comes back."  
Suddenly a mass of orange appeared next to the source of the original voice. "Calm down, you'll get what you need by the end of the night. Don't you worry."  
"This is so exciting, I haven't done this in so long. WHOA! I forgot about that! Farf! Look at this!"  
"SHUT UP!" Schu said turning to Ken, "we all know about you're claw. It's nothing special, so just shut up. OK?"  
"Oh right, sorry" Ken said lowering his head in shame. "But it's just sooo cool!"  
"SHHHHH!" Farfarello, Schu and Brad said in unison.  
"Sorry, I just got carried away, that's all."  
Suddenly a voice came from behind, "OK, I found a way in, so we can go and do our thing."  
"Good work Nagi, did you find out where Milton and Bradley were?" Brad asked.  
"Not here, but I found out where some important people were though. They can tell us where they are."  
"Damn." Schu said, "I was hoping I could get one of them. Hmmmm." Schu sat thinking for a moment, then suddenly he stood up. "I know! I could go and see if any body in the crowd could tell me where they were!"  
"Oh no you don't Schu. You aren't going to go watch human rock 'em sock 'em robots." Brad quickly got close to Schu's ear, "Not without me you aren't, hehe," he then stood up quickly and said to Schu "You're coming with me.. Damn it!"  
"That sounds like a plan Brad, I'll go see if any body back stage knows where to find him." Ken said, "c'mon Farf. Let's go investigate."  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"Those guys, are so naïve. They have- YEAH!!! KNOCK HIS FRIGGIN HEAD OFF!!! Any way, no clue that we're down here." Schu said Brad with a slight chuckle.  
"HAHA, those guys are so dumb sometimes."  
  
"Hehe, those to have no idea how stupid they look down there, do they. You would think they were watching it. Eh Farf?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah, but the jokes on them, they think that we're up here looking for clues, but in reality."  
They then both said in unison, "WE HAVE BALCONY SEATS!!!"  
  
Nagi let out a small laugh, "Those guys are so damn lazy, sittin' down there watching the show, and up there, thinking that they planned ahead. But they don't have seats with a mini-bar! Hehe!"  
  
"Y'know Schu, we should ask a few people just so we get something done at least." Brad said dramatically.  
"Good idea. Hey excuse me sir, but do you know where I can get a good drink around here?" Schu asked.  
Brad looked reprovingly towards Schu. dramatically. "You better knock it off," he then proceeded to slap Schu in the face, taking him to the ground.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WANNA START A BLOODY MOSH PIT?!?!?!"  
A man from the crowd heard those two words and almost as a natural reaction screamed it out again, "MOSH PIT!!!"  
Quickly Schu picked up Brad. Brad looked down at a Schu in a very confused manner. "I would truly appreciate it if you didn't do this Schuldig, I don't like it when you touch me."  
Schu quickly smiled. He then proceeded to quickly move up to the balcony seats. They looked down at the mass of people attacking each other at the bottom of the stadium. The crowd closely resembled an ant colony recently flooded with water as the ants scrambled to get away from the main concentration of danger, all the while knowing that that in the middle is really where they wanted to be.  
Brad quickly looked to the person next to him to find out where Milton and Bradley were currently located. He turned and found himself face to face with his annoying protégé, Ken. "Did you find anything out?"  
"Uhhhhh.no?" "Damn it Ken, you know that I told you to look for leads on where the target's location might be."  
"I know, I know, I guess I just got caught up in the whole, feel of rock 'em sock 'em robots." Ken said once again lowering his head in shame.  
  
Brad tossed Ken's hair around, "Don't worry about it, we'll find them. It's not like you're in trouble."  
"I'm not?"  
"NO, you are." Schu said glaring.  
"Dang."  
"Yeah, I know, it sucks," Schu said "but Nagi will fix you up right, don't worry. I just wanna melt you again."  
"You didn't melt him the first time you dip!" Farfarello screamed.  
  
"You had better watch that little mouth of yours Farf. I might do something to Sally." Schu said followed by an evil laugh that resembled greatly that of a chipmunk.  
"SHE'S DEAD YOU IGNORANT PRICK! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Now, now Farf, there's no need to call names." Schu said in the crudest possible manner. "we all kno- WAIT A MINUTE! YOU KNOW! BUT. YOU. you weren't. I thought-. you-. ooooh scheisse."  
  
"I got the info you needed." Nagi said from behind the arguing group of assassins. "They're currently at the Parker mansion 'playing' Clue, And from what I've gathered, these Parker guys seem to be Milton and uhh.. What was his name."  
"Bradley" Farfarello said.  
"What?" Brad dramatically answered.  
"No, not you Brad, the other Brad," Schu explained.  
"Oh I see. Wait, I'm confused," Brad dramatically said.  
"We're talking about Brad. Not you, wait. You are Brad. Well it doesn't matter. We aren't talking about you, we're talking about Brad." Nagi explained.  
"Oh, OK then."  
"Any way, we're gonna have to take the Parker brothers out too," Nagi continued, "I just need to clear it all with Persia."  
"So what do you want to do now?" Ken asked, "Ya wanna go home?"  
"Sure" Schu responded.  
"Yeah, I'm beat." Nagi said in agreement.  
Farfarello stood there watching the crowd attack and maim each other. He then turned around and looked at every body. "What did you say?"  
"Wait, so we're talking about.. You said. I think.. Wait.. oh never mind," Brad then turned and walked out to the car.  
center* * */center  
An attractive young woman with dark brown hair walked down the corridor of the old mansion. She was in her late twenty's wearing a maid uniform. A sound was heard from one of the rooms. She began to walk at a slightly faster pace. The sound was heard again. It was a pounding against the wall, she hadn't a clue as to what it was and she went to a light jog. Her every move was elegant. As she ran she would glance to her sides as if waiting for something to happen. She didn't know what might happen, and she was not looking forward to finding out.  
A man with dark hair stood in the rafters of the hallway. He hopped from cross-board to cross-board with ease following her every move. Then a voice came inside his head. "Where are you?" he quickly toned it out and continued to follow the woman down the corridor. "I know you're there," it said. He then looked down at the woman with surprise. She was leaned up against the wall breathing heavily. She had been running for at least half an hour since she had heard that sound.  
There was a loud bang in the distance. She quickly got up and ran some more. She finally came to a turn. It had been the same turn she had taken ten minutes before. She decided to take the different route this time. She had already turned left twice. The sound grew louder and less distant.  
Suddenly the woman fell to the floor. She was still breathing, but very heavily. The man jumped down and picked her up. Footsteps could be heard from around the corner. He carried her in to one of the rooms. He had never seen a ballroom so large before. Across the room was a windowsill with two red pillows. A grand piano sat in the corner, opposite the china cabinet. He sat her down on the sofa. She began to relax. "Are you hurt?" he asked.  
"N-no, I'm fine. Thank you," she said in between breaths. Her voice was very feminine and petite, but still had a powerful sureness to it.  
  
"Oh, good. I feared you had been shot," the stranger said.  
"No, I'm just tired, that's all," she said reassuringly. "I've been running for a while. I keep hearing this odd sound,"  
"Do you serve these people?" he asked.  
"No, why?"'  
"Well I was just curious about your attire."  
"Oh, I have to dress like this, or at least that's what the old man told me. He also told me that I am 'Miss white'. I don't know what that means." tears streaked down your face. She sat there on the couch and began to sob. The man held her and comforted her. "I don't understand why they are doing this. I just wanted to ask him if he knew where a good flower shop was, then all of a sudden I was grabbed and I woke up here."  
"I know a good flower shop. but I don't know if it still is running. I haven't been here in a while," he said in attempt to get her mind at ease.  
"Heh, this is my first time here. I don't know any body," she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. We should probably get going, I think they are hunting me."  
After few moments, they were back into the hallways of the house. Quickly they ran toward what they had assumed to be the kitchen. When they got there, they ran into a corner and sat, waiting for somebody to enter.  
  
The woman sat playing with the small knob on the floor. She moved her finger around it several times before the man noticed its presence. "Get out of the corner, quick," he said. She quickly stood up and walked away, confused as to what he was doing. He sat pulling on the knob, and eventually he had pulled up a door. "C'mon, let's go down."  
As they walked down the corridor they heard footsteps over their heads. Most likely from whatever had made the previous sound that had frightened the woman. Finally, after much silence, she looked up at the man and said, "what's your name?"  
"Ran. And yours?"  
"I'm Kotori," she said, "so how did you get here?"  
"I came of my own free will," Ran said. "I saw you in the hallway and decided to follow, you appeared to be in some sort of danger."  
Kotori smiled, "thank you, that's very sweet of you."  
A small bit of light could be seen in the distance. Kotori let out a sigh, "I'm so glad you helped me. I owe you my life."  
"Don't say that, I would rather have you be my friend than my servant," Ran said.  
"Where are you, I know you are there. Aya."  
"Shut up," Ran said.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," she said lowering her head.  
  
"No, it isn't you. I'm uhhh. just talking to myself," Ran said quickly. "Before we go into the room, we should rest. We don't know who or what will be waiting for us."  
  
A rather nervous looking man quickly darted from one side of the hallway to the other. He wore glasses and a plum colored suit. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. There was a loud bang in the distance. The man jumped at the sound and then ran into the nearest room.  
  
It was a study, with small desk and a love seat in opposing corners. The carpet appeared to be coming up along one wall, but it was very neat and tidy. He ran behind the couch and crouched on the floor sweating profusely.  
"I see you too, have heard the footsteps sir," a voice said.  
The man sat there trying hard to suppress his heavy breathing so not to be heard.  
"I know you are back there, so you might as well come out." The man said. He was a rather tall man. He wore a green coat and had orange hair, which partially covered his face. "Oh come off it Plum, I know your there. Knock it off."  
The man reluctantly stood up. He stared at the green coated man. He then began to wonder, "who is this guy, how does he know what they called me?"  
"I am Schu, I know all of the people in this mansion," Schu said as if answering questions he had heard. "Now, I would like to know what the hell is going on, and you are going to tell me."  
"I don't know, I have only seen one person." Plum began. "She was wearing a maid uniform. God she was hot. Any ways, I was running down the hall. When out of the corner of my eye, I saw somebody entering the kitchen. So I looked over and she stood there for a moment, then she quickly ran inside. So I started to go toward the kitchen to see who she was. When I entered the kitchen she was gone. So I ran over here. I saw this room open earlier, so I figured maybe it was open, and I could rest here."  
"Do you know how you got here?"  
"No. I was walking along, when I saw this old blind man. I went to give him change, and then he jumped up and grabbed me. I woke up in the hallway. Hey, wait a minute. You're one of the people in on this aren't you?"  
"Oh sit down you stupid little man. I just needed that information." Schu turned around and begin to talk to himself. "I wonder if Brad wants any information that I didn't get."  
  
Brad stood in the library, pulling random books out of the bookshelf, in case one perhaps led to a secret passage. The door suddenly opened. An Englishman in Safari attire entered the room, breathing heavily. Brad glanced over, "oh good, I've been waiting for you."  
"You what? What are you on about good sir?" the man asked.  
"You will find out momentarily, right now I need you to tell me something. How did you get here?" Brad asked dramatically.  
"I don't need to take this, I'm leaving."  
Suddenly the door closed behind the Englishman. He turned around in shock. A young man stood in front of the doorway. "You aren't going to leave until you give him his answers."  
"What what? I am too leaving and you can't stop me no matter what you do, so move you're bloomin' arse," the Englishman said defiantly.  
"How did you get here?" Brad asked.  
"I don't know, I was walking along. Then out of nowhere these men grabbed me. And when I woke up here, they had dressed me in this god-awful safari garb. Then they told me my name was 'Colonel Mustard'. I didn't understand what they meant by that, but I assumed they would tell me," he continued. "But I didn't have such luck, they looked at me and then told me. 'Run'.  
  
"Do you want to go to the room now?" Ran asked, but when he looked down at her, he found that she had fallen fast asleep upon his shoulder. He let out a sigh; "I'll take that as a No."  
"Are you going to tell me where you are yet?" a voice said in Ran's head.  
"Leave me alone Schu, I don't want to take any of your crap."  
  
Ken walked down the dark hallway with Farf further up ahead. Ken looked down and noticed a trace of light coming from the floor. As he looked closer he realized he had found the dining room. He beckoned Farfarello to come over. The sound of champagne glasses clanging together could be heard through the door.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind them. "Tell me now." A woman in a red evening gown stood behind them. She wore gold earrings, and arm length gloves and her dress was rather revealing. Ken stood and stared. As he looked closer he began to have a sense that he may have remembered this woman. He could not be sure in the little light.  
A voice entered both Farfarello's and Ken's heads, "Both of you need to get to the study right now. Bring whatever you may have found."  
Farfarello grabbed the woman and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk off toward the study.  
  
Brad, Nagi and 'Colonel Mustard' sat together discussing where whoever was behind this was. When Farfarello entered the room. "Schu wants us in the study now."  
"Okay sir you'd better come along." Brad said to the Englishman. "Schu doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
"Jolly good. I don't mind. It'd be nice to stretch my legs a bit," he said springing to his feet.  
  
'Professor Plum,' 'Colonel Mustard,' and a woman wearing a red dress sat at the love seat in the dimly lit study. Farf sat at the desk stabbing at the papers as he threw them into the air. Ken sat on the floor staring at the woman, trying to figure out who she was.  
Brad and Schu stood at the door; deep in conversation as Nagi stood in the center of the room examining every aspect of its stature. When Nagi finally gave up and walked over to Brad and Schu and began to talk to them both.  
"So we have absolutely no idea where these people are?" Schu asked in a hushed voice. "Don't you have any leads whatsoever?  
"No, Schu, I've already told you," Brad said irritably, "we haven't found a single thing."  
"We do know that there are four people at least here; both of the Parker brothers, Milton and Bradley" Nagi interrupted.  
"What now?" Brad asked.  
"Different Bradley. Not you," Schu explained.  
Suddenly, Farf shouted, "Hey look! A wrench! I found it in the desk here!"  
Ken thought for a second, then quickly got to his feet. He then looked at the woman at the seat and asked, "What did you say they told you your name was?"  
"Ms. Scarlet. Whatever that means," she said, "why do you keep staring at me?"  
"Hang on. wrench. Ms. Scarlet.Colonel Mustard. Professor Plum, HOLY BARREL OF MONKEYS!!! We're playing Clue!" Ken quickly ran over to Brad, "Brad, we're playing Clue."  
"Stop being an idiot Ken, the Parker brothers, Milton, and Bradley are playing clue. We're just in their mansion," Brad said dramatically. "Barrel of monkeys? What are you? The boy wonder?"  
"It seemed to fit the mood," Ken explained.  
"Riiiiiiight," Nagi said, eyeing Ken. "So, you think we're playing Clue, eh?"  
"Isn't it obvious? The wrench? The professor? Ms. Scarlet? The Colonel? I don't know how I could have missed it before, it's right there."  
  
"Brad," Schu said, "the little snot does have a point."  
  
"Wake up Kotori. We have to start moving again. Okay?" Ran said in the dark hallway.  
"What? Huh? Oh, we're still here. Hey, how are you doing?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"I'm fine, sleep well?"  
"Oh, oops, how long was I out?"  
"You fell asleep on my shoulder. I don't know how long it was."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, all that running made me so tired."  
  
"Well, I say we go. I mean, we've been down here at least a few hours."  
"But it's safe down here."  
"Hmmm. You have a point, but I don't think we're that safe just sitting here."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"I just don't want you putting yourself in danger for me. That's all" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Do you feel that? My heart is racing."  
"Don't worry, there isn't any thing to be afraid of, calm down." Ran said, slightly take aback.  
"I'm not scared silly. My heart is racing because I'm with you. I don't know how to explain it, but you make me feel special."  
"Are you sick?"  
"I'm not sick Ran, I'm in love. You can't see it? Can't you feel it? It's obvious."  
"I. ugh. don't know what to say."  
"Just say what you are thinking"  
"Wow those breasts are nice."  
"Oh," she said, "Ummm well, I guess that's a start. Thanks though."  
  
"Well, should we go?"  
"As long as I'm with you."  
"Oh yeah, I was just kidding about the breast thing, I don't really like serious situations, that's all."  
"Okay."  
"I have a problem with the whole love topic."  
"Do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you though?"  
".Yes," he paused. "Yes I do"  
  
As they all sat in the study, a noise began to disturb the silence that had fallen over the room upon Ken's new discovery. There was a bang from the floor. Schu instantly stood up and began to examine the room. The bang repeated. Nagi began to feel the walls. The bang repeated this time louder than ever.  
"What the devil is that bloody noise?" said the colonel.  
The banging seemed to have stopped. Schu and Nagi looked at each other in confusion. Then they looked toward the corner of the room where the carpet had been pulled up at one part of the wall. There was complete silence. Then out of nowhere the carpet flew off and a door opened from the floor hitting Schu and knocking him off balance.  
Schu stood up and dusted himself off. He looked across to the woman who had just entered the room. Her slightly ruffled appearance had no effect on her beauty. Although it did make the upper portion of her uniform slightly more revealing. The professor stared. Until he was hit by Ms. Scarlet. The dark hared man followed her up the stairs into the study.  
  
"Oh God, of all the places a secret passage could wind up, it had to be the place with you, Schu." Ran exclaimed.  
"Oh, well it's good to see you to Aya," Schu said sarcastically.  
  
"Kotori, this is Schu, the man who puts the 'ass' in assassin. The guy in the glasses is Brad. The guy in the school uniform is Nagi, the creepy guy is Farf, and the one with the bitchin' jacket around his waste with the dumbfounded look of shock on his face is Ken. Hello Ken."  
"A- A- A-. AYA?!" Ken asked. "Is it really you?"  
"Yeah, it's really me. How have you been?" Ran said, "It's good to see- Huh?" Ken rushed up and hugged Ran, which took him very much by surprise.  
"I missed you SOOOOO MUCH!" Ken yelled.  
Ran looked around the room, he noticed three people sitting at a love seat. He walked over to Brad and asked, "so what's with Colonel Sanders, the giant grape, and the hooker?"  
"That's 'Colonel Mustard,' 'Professor Plum,' and 'Ms. Scarlet,'" Brad dramatically explained.  
"What is this, Clue?" Ran asked.  
"What the hell? How did you figure that out in ten seconds when it's taken us all night?" Farfarello screamed.  
"Are we seriously playing a giant game of clue?" Ran asked.  
"Yes," Nagi said.  
"Well, I guess we could do one of two things," Ran said, "We can finish this game, or we can get the hell out of here."  
"We can't do either, we have a mission to complete," Ken explained.  
  
"Mission? Who's giving you missions?" Ran asked anxiously.  
"Persia is, Aya!" Ken said excitedly.  
"Hmmm. Well, I guess we could hide all of the characters in the passageway then," Ran said. "Ken could be on one side of them, and Farfarello could be on the other, and they could protect them."  
"Sounds good guys, let's do it," Nagi said.  
  
Nagi walked down the dark hallway cautiously, knowing that at any moment, something could jump out at him, he wasn't afraid of it, but he didn't like being caught off guard. Closely behind him, came Schu. Schu was also being exceptionally cautious, if it were true that they were in a game of Clue, than there was no telling when the murder would happen. A sound of conversation had reached his ears, as he looked down the hall he could see a small light coming from underneath a door.  
"You see that?" Schu asked, "It looks like a light from a room."  
  
"Yeah, I see it. What do you think we should do?" Nagi asked curiously, "do you wan go check it out?"  
"Of course, maybe we might find the people we're looking for," Schu said.  
So they began to walk closer and closer. The sounds of a dinner seem to become less distant. Then the sounds of forks dropping onto plates began. Satisfied sighs from the people in the room could be easily heard.  
  
A look of horror spread over Nagi's face. He quickly turned to Schu, "We have to leave now! They just finished, soon they'll be coming out to start the game!"  
  
"We need help guys, Aya, I need you to tell me how to get out of here, you were here the longest," a voice said inside Ran's head. "Quickly please."  
  
"Go up, there should be rafters above you," Ran said from the entry hall, "from there you should be able to make it to the kitchen, in a corner there is a secret passage way." "Thank you," the voice said, "much appreciated." "No problem Schu," Ran said.  
  
Schu jumped up to the rafters, but Nagi was unable to make it. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor could be heard from inside of the room. Nagi turned and ran from the rafters. Schu followed. The door from the room slowly opened and the sound of laughing men came bursting into the hallways of the house. Schu quickly jumped down and scooped up Nagi. He then instantaneously jumped back into the rafters. The men from the room quickly turned their heads to see what the noise was. "What was that?" one of the men said, he was a tall man, with short black hair. He wore glasses that just barely stayed on his nose. "It sounded like it came from the kitchen." "Damn! They're gonna get there first if we don't hurry," Nagi said. At this Schu grabbed Nagi again and jumped from rafter to rafter getting to the kitchen within seconds. They jumped down and entered the room with caution. Inside the kitchen sat a woman in a blue evening dress. She was a woman in her early thirties, very slim and with a complexion as smooth as silk. Schu looked at her, and instantly said, "YOU! Come with me!" he led them down into the passageway where a smiling Ken greeted them. "Hey Nagi. Hey Schu," Ken said gleefully, "who's she?" "I think she's supposed to be Ms. Peacock," Nagi said inquisitively. "Okay then, put her with the rest of 'em I guess," Ken said pointing to the four people already nestled on the ground. "WHAT?" the woman screamed. "I am not going! I won't stand for this!" "Good, because you aren't going to stand, you're gonna sit. Now sit!" Ken said, forcing her to the ground. "We aren't going to hurt you, we're keeping you here so nobody else gets hurt." "Well I'm not going to take this, I'm going out!" she said in a stern voice. "No. You aren't. You aren't going anywhere. Now sit down, or you WILL get hurt," Nagi said, "I will use force if you don't make this easy for us," He put his hand in front of her face, "You have been warned, now stay there."  
  
"What's a punk kid like you going to do to somebody like me? Look at you, you have no muscle whatsoever," she said with a chuckle, "You just watch me, I'm leaving." Nagi stepped back and looked at her with great anticipation, she looked up at him and saw the look on his face. She began to sink back into the wall. It was obvious that he was serious, and she didn't want to take her chances, what if he had a gun? So she moved over toward the rest of the group and introduced herself. "Thank you, I didn't want to hurt you," Nagi said.  
  
Brad lowered himself against the table, he placed his fist down, and the stick in between his index and middle knuckle. He pulled the stick back, and then shot it forward. It hit a large ball causing it to go forward, ricochet off of the border of the table hitting another ball into a hole as it followed. "Score! Okay, your turn sir," Brad said excitedly. A balding man in a green suit walked up to the table, cue in hand. He paused for a moment, then looked over to Brad with a look of confusion, "So you mean to tell me that I am a character in a giant board game?" "I'm afraid that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you," Brad said. "You don't have to worry though, we have all of the other characters in a remote location, that way nobody can get killed." "Haven't you ever played Clue?" the man yelled, "one of the characters doesn't get killed! One of them is a killer!" "Wha- wha- what?" Brad stammered. "One is a killer?" "Yeah, I can't believe you guys. Geeze, every body knows Clue." "All right then," Brad said, "let's get going."  
  
Ran sat in the entry hall, looking through each drawer for some sort of weapon, if every room had a weapon, then he was bound to find one. Once he did he would move on to the next room and take that weapon so to remove every weapon from the house, which would forbid the killer from doing anything. A knock came at the door; Ran quickly went over to the cabinet and replaced the drawer. He then went for the other doors, and went out. He pressed his ear against the door listening to see if it was anybody that he knew. "Ran?" a woman's voice came. "Ran are you in here?" it was Kotori, he let out a sigh. "Dang it, I wish I knew where he was, I don't like it here. Oh there I go again, talking to myself." Ran opened the door, and walked inside at one of the chairs sat Kotori, she looked at him, and smiled. Tears of joy flooded her eyes. "I was just thinking about how much I wanted to see you. I'm so happy," she said. "I need you to do me a favor, Ran. I need you to honestly tell me that you love me." Ran looked away. "Please, I need to hear it. Do you love me? Because if you don't you can say it. But I want to know, do you love me like I love you?" "Well. I suppose so, I mean. I have thought about it, but I really don't think I could love somebody after only knowing them for a few hours," Ran said. Tears streamed down Kotori's face. She looked at Ran with great sadness, wondering if what he said was true, did love really happen that fast? Was she really in love with him? She didn't know. She did care for him though; she knew that. "Here, I do care for you, I can feel that. And I think I could learn to love you," Ran said trying to comfort her, "it's just going to take some time." She smiled. She was very happy with the acceptance of her love, which meant that one day; they would both love each other. She stood up and walked towards the table in the center of the room sitting on the table was a candlestick. She picked it up and brought it over to him. "This is one of the weapons of Clue, so that limits what weapons the murderer will use."  
  
"Thank you," Ran said with a smile, "I take it you're going to come with me to the lounge?" "If you want me to come along." "Sure, I'd like that." "Okay then, I'll go then."  
  
"SCHU!" Brad screamed. "SCHU! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "Shut up, keep your voice down. What is it?" Schu said. "Have you ever actually played clue?" Brad asked. "Umm. No, I haven't," Schu said after a slight pause. "Well, in Clue, the character's aren't killed, one of them is the killer," Brad said. A look of shock was on Schu's face. He had been protecting four people in costumes and one psychopath. "Well. what exactly do we do?" "We have to find the Parker Brothers, Milton, and Bradley," said Nagi. "But somebody is going to have to stay with these guys still." "I'm right here," Brad said. "Other Brad. Not you Brad, evil Brad," Ken explained. "Oh yeah.right." Brad said, still terribly confused. "Well I'm going to go find those guys we saw earlier, they hired the killer to hunt these men. They must die, and not to mention the rock 'em sock 'em robots arena," Schu said. "Ah yes, the rock 'em sock 'em robots," Nagi said. The four of them stood there, with big smiles on their faces. "I'll come with you Schu." "Okay."  
  
Ran and Kotori looked around the lounge for possible murder weapons. A round table stood near the door, and next to it sat a small arm chair. On top of the sideboard on the adjacent wall sat a flower arrangement and a few family photos. On the opposite wall sat two couches at angles with green upholstery. After about twenty minutes of searching, Kotori sat exhausted on the couch. Ran didn't notice at first, and continued his search. He looked on the windowsill drawing aside the curtains. He gave up on the window region and untied the rope around the curtain and closed the curtain. He then saw Kotori on the couch, fast asleep. She looked very peaceful, although it did make him think. He realized he was smiling. Which, when he thought about it, was not a real smile, but in fact a slightly forced smile. "I can't keep going like this," he said to himself. "I obviously don't love her, and probably never will. I can't just try and force myself. That wouldn't be fair." She began to wake up; she looked over at Ran, "Ran, did you find it?" "No, I don't know the weapons of Clue." "Oh, well there is the knife, the revolver, the rope-" "Rope?" "There's some rope," she said, pointing at the rope on the sill. "Thanks," he said, grabbing the rope. "All right, let's get out of here. On to the dining room!"  
  
Mr. Green sat on the floor next to Ms. Peacock. She was fast asleep, and he sat there, looking down her dress. He had a large smile on his face as he observed her cleavage. And there was not a soul who could stop him. There was a large slapping sound followed by several loud groans performed by Mr. Green. He lay there, on the ground holding his hand to his face. "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Ms. Peacock screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT!" "I'm sorry." Mr. Green said, "but I didn't realize that you didn't want me to, I asked and you said yes." "BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "Ladies, ladies, calm down," Ken said, trying to ease up the tension in the hallway. "Mr. Green, you shouldn't have looked down the front of her dress." "I don't have to take this, I'm leaving right now," Mr. Green said, standing in protest, "and I would like to see a small punk like you try and stop me." Ken stood aside and let him walk down the hallway. As Mr. Green left, he realized that his dramatic plan was not going as well as he had hoped. Finally, Ken looked over to see how far he had gone. He then said, "fine then, but I hope you know that you WILL get killed out there, you're the only one out to be killed." Mr. Green laughed, and then the sound of a door closing could be heard in the distance. He was gone. "Well. uh. I don't know what the heck that was about, but it was sure a blessing," Ken said. "He talked so much I could hardly stand it, I would have killed him myself if he hadn't gotten out of here." "Well, I hope that he doesn't get killed, even if he is a disgusting perverse poor excuse for a man," said Ms. Peacock, "I'm going back to sleep thank you."  
  
Brad, Nagi and Schu walked along the corridors searching for some sort of light. But it was no where to be found. Nagi began to become frustrated, and went into the conservatory to blow off some steam. It was just Brad and Schu now. They walked along in silence, looking for any sort of light that could possibly exist inside this house. They turned the corner from the conservatory and looked down at the kitchen. The door opened and a slightly plump man walked out. Brad squinted his eyes so he could see who the man was, but could not be sure. "I'll go check it out," Schu said to Brad. "Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," Brad said to Schu, putting his hand on his shoulder. Schu turned around and looked at Brad. "Well, I wouldn't want to lose the one man who truly scares Ken." 


	3. Who, in What Room and With What Weapon

Hey, Asuka here. I finally updated this bloody thing! some spoilers I just thought I'd mention would be episodes11-13 I believe and the episode with Ken and the certain drink.. I'm trying not to spoil a single thing here! It's got flashbacks! Also, the parody is starting to go down a bit. oh! And there is sap. so if you like sap. yay for you and read my fic! And if you like my fic. REVIEW! Please? And if you don't. I urge you to review as well. help me figure out what is hated. don't flame too hard though ^_~. any way, lots more chapters to go through before I'm actually caught up with what I've actually written. Sounds to me like I need to have a mass update day!  
  
Chapter 3: Who, In What Room,  
and With What Weapon.  
  
Kotori looked around the dining room trying to find the knife, while Ran looked under the table. There were plenty of knives on the table, but none of them were sharp enough to stab somebody to death. So they dismissed them. After half an hour of searching, they decided that there was no weapon in this room. There were only six weapons in clue, and there were nine rooms in this house. So they left the room and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
As they walked down the hall Kotori looked at Ran with great passion. "I'm so glad that we are together, I realize that you do not yet love me. And I'm probably just flattered that you cared about me. This isn't really love, but I would like to one day be in love with you. After I've gotten to know you better."  
  
"Yeah," Ran said.  
  
Nagi sat in the conservatory, looking around at the assorted plants. He could hear an intimidating drip coming from one of the far corners. He decided that it would be wise to investigate. He walked over to see what was causing this dripping sound.  
  
A led pipe hung from one of the walls. Nagi pulled on it to see if it was really attached. It came of with extreme ease. He held it in his hands, "is this one of the weapons?" he asked himself. He quickly left the room to find Schu and Brad.  
  
Brad stood by himself. "Where's Schu?" Nagi asked.  
  
"He went over there to see who the man was who came out of the kitchen."  
  
"Oh. Well I need to ask you a question," Nagi said, "Do you know if the led pipe is a weapon of Clue? Because if it is, then I just found it."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll go tell Schu," Brad said.  
  
Schu quickly rounded the corner to see who the plump man was. He let out an annoyed sigh as he saw Mr. Green running down the hallway. "Why does this always happen to me. I'm gonna kill this guy. He's just a damned nuisance. Oy."  
  
"I wouldn't kill him if I were you Schu," Brad said dramatically putting his hand on Schu's shoulder. "We don't want to anger the boss, remember what happened last time we did that?"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LET MY LITTLE OUKA DIE?!" Takatori said, hitting Schu with a golf club.  
  
***Flash forward***  
  
"Good point," said Schu, "We had better just bind and gag him."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Brad said.  
  
The two of them walked silently behind Mr. Green with their arms extended ready to grab him. Brad stepped on a creaky floorboard. Mr. Green quickly turned around to see the both of them standing, frozen. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked. Schu quickly moved behind Mr. Green, as though he could disappear and reappear instantaneously.  
  
Mr. Green quickly turned around to see Schu. Brad jumped at the chance to grab Mr. Green and took him to the ground. He attempted to scream, but could not. He had already had a sock put into his mouth.  
  
"Okay, well. what do ya wanna do now?" Brad asked.  
  
"You think we should leave him?" Schu asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"VWEEB VWE!?" screamed Mr. Green through his sock.  
  
"Yes, you fat slob, leave you." Schu said as maliciously as possible.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Brad said with a huge grin upon his face. The two of them walked away leaving the distraught Mr. Green lying on the ground. He began to scream through his sock, but it was not loud enough to cause any attention.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we have another weapon. You'd better tell Aya, I believe he's looking for them right now," Brad said. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible, that way we can all go home and get into bed.to sleep."  
  
Kotori and Ran stood in the kitchen going through drawers, looking for the knife they knew that this would be the ideal place to find it. there was silverware all over the floor, along with pulled out drawers and other assorted cooking supplies. There was a sound of footsteps outside the door. Quickly the two of them went into a corner. The footsteps died away. The two of them got back up and began to search again.  
  
They had gone through every last drawer when they finally decided to take a break. Both of them walked to the cutting board and slid down the side as the sat down on the floor. Ran looked over to Kotori, she was very peaceful looking as she slowly fell asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You've gotta learn to stay awake," he quietly said, so she wouldn't be disturbed. The footsteps came again. Ran woke up Kotori and told her to go to the corner. He looked around on the cutting board. He found a knife and picked it up. It was large enough to stab so he held it out ready to throw it at the first person to come in to the kitchen.  
  
He looked down at the knife. How could he have been so stupid? It was right there in the middle of the room the entire time. He chuckled as the door opened. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I did that."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" a voice came. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"  
  
"Who is he? I believe the question is, who are we?" Schu said behind the man. "We are Schweiss, no, wait, Wierz. No, that doesn't work either. Schwarweiz? Hmmmm. I wonder." Schu stood there contemplating the name of the assassin group. Here, how about we just stick with Schwarz. We are Schwarz. Okay?"  
  
"Why don't you just shut up Schu," Ken said, coming out of the trap door. "It's easier that way. Plus I don't think you're getting anywhere trying to figure out our name without even killing any body yet as whatever the hell our new name is."  
  
The man stood there confused, he had no idea as to how all of these people made it into their house. And they all stood arguing around him. He began to walk out of the door very quietly. Schu grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground. "Stay there. Ken you're being stupid. Why don't you just knock it off. We are still Schwarz."  
  
"I would have to agree," another voice dramatically came, "besides it's not like you know anything Ken."  
  
"SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ran screamed.  
  
Kotori looked up at the extreme anger in Ran's face. He was seriously offended for Ken, almost as if he deeply cared for him. The man on the ground began to crawl to the corner on the opposite wall when he saw it was already occupied. He then turned around. In the middle of his turn, he was picked up.  
  
"Who are you," Brad asked. "and where are the other people of this mansion."  
  
"I am Milton and you are in my house, so the question is: Who are you?" Milton said defiantly.  
  
"Schwarz." Schu said.  
  
"Weiss." Ran said.  
  
"It's Schwarz."  
  
"No, It's Weiss."  
  
"Schwarz!"  
  
"Weiss!"  
  
"SCHWARZ!!!"  
  
"WEISS!!!"  
  
"Both of you, knock it off," Nagi said from the doorway.  
  
Brad rounded on Nagi knocking Milton back to the floor. He hit his head on the cutting board on the way down and was knocked out.  
  
"Look, fine we'll be Schwarz for right now, then we can figure out what we are when we get home, okay?" Ken said trying to ease the situation.  
  
"Fine," Ran said. "oh, I almost forgot, I have four of the weapons of Clue,"  
  
"Five," Nagi said tossing the led pipe to the feet of Ran, "all we need now is?"  
  
"The revolver," Ran said.  
  
"It's not in the library, I already checked," said Brad. "or in the billiard room."  
  
"The only place it can be is the ballroom. You guys take care of this guy and then I will go to the ballroom." Ran said walking out of the room. Kotori got up and followed.  
  
"You really care for Ken, don't you?" Kotori asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ran said thinking about it.  
  
They entered the ballroom, and then proceeded to search the cabinet on the wall. Inside the cabinet there was various champagne and wineglasses and a few assorted beverages. But there was no revolver in sight. In twenty minutes time they had found nothing. So they got out the wine and had a few drinks. They sat talking at one of the couches.  
  
"I really do love you Ran."  
  
"I love you too Ken, er I mean Kotori."  
  
"Hehe, you called me Ken."  
  
The door flung open and in ran Milton followed by Nagi and Schu. Milton dove behind the piano. He began to shake with fear. Nagi stuck his hand out and moved the piano into the wall. Milton sat paralyzed with fear. Schu began to laugh at Milton as he sat there quivering on the ground.  
  
Brad entered the room. He stared at Milton with great hatred. "My, my, what have we got here." He said in a cold voice, "It appears that you have no where to go."  
  
Ken stood in the passageway talking to Ms. Scarlet. She seemed very interested in what Ken had to say. She could not understand why, but she seemed to feel as though she knew him. It was as though something had brought them together before.  
  
"So, you like motorcycles?" Ken asked.  
  
"I love motorcycles, I used to live in Australia, I rode my motorcycle all over the place," she said with great enthusiasm. "Hey, do you have any thing to drink?"  
  
"Yeah," he said tossing her a water bottle. "here you go."  
  
She took the bottle held it above her head, and squirted the water into her mouth.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"This stuff is killing you!" Ken yelled. But it had no effect, Yuriko took the bottle held it above her head, and squirted the drink into her mouth. Ken slapped the bottle of Freude to the ground.  
  
***flash forward***  
  
"OH MY GOD." Ken said with a look of shock. "Yu-Yu-Yuriko?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, "wait, how did you know my name?. Oh my god."  
  
A gunshot could be heard from the above room.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I GOT IT! I DID IT! AND YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!" Mr. Green said, "WELL I'LL TELL YA! IT WAS MR. GREEN, IN THE BALLROOM, WITH THE REVOLVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Oh. my god." Brad fell to the ground.  
  
"BRAAAAAAAAAD!" Schu screamed, "BRAD! IT'S OK! DON'T DIE!"  
  
Kotori ran over to Brad's partially limp body. "Call an ambulance!" she screamed.  
  
"The Phone lines are all dead." Schu said.  
  
She ripped off part of her dress and placed the cloth on his wound. It quickly was soaked with Brad's blood. She ripped off more, and placed it on top of the previous cloth. Once again it filled with blood, so she ripped off more. She had almost no skirt left before she decided that she needed something little more porous. She grabbed Ran's trench coat and folded it so it was very thick. It seemed to be soaking in the blood.  
  
Schu sat next to Brad trying to keep him from dying, although his screams weren't working very much. He looked up at the smiling Mr. Green, "I'll kill you," he said with great hatred, "DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
"Please, I can kill as much as I want. I'm the murderer! I'm the one that every body wants! Nobody kills me! I'm invincible!"  
  
"YOU'RE A GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! AND SOON YOU'RE GONNA BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Schu ran at Mr. Green. Mr. Green raised his gun and pointed it at the chest of Schu. He fired the gun. Schu was no longer standing. He sat on top of Mr. Green choking him to death. He violently flung Mr. Green's head back and forth with his tight grip around his neck. "You will die!"  
  
Mr. Green tried to loosen Schu's grip. But the grip was forced with extreme hatred. There was nothing that Mr. Green could have done to stop his death. Schu was concentrated solely on killing Mr. Green and avenging Brad.  
  
Brad limply lied on the ground with his blood slowly being drained from his body. Kotori sat applying and reapplying cloth to soak up the blood in a desperate attempt to save him. Nagi stood back in a corner trying to think of what to do. He then walked over to Kotori and brushed her aside. "I'm a nurse! I know what I'm doing!" she screamed.  
  
"It's okay, he'll live," Nagi said reassuringly although he wasn't truly sure. He put his hand above Brad's chest and began to move his fingers slowly together. "His wound is mostly closed, that should slow the bleeding."  
  
"Thank you," Kotori said, "That will help the process, but I'm afraid he has already lost a lot of blood." She continued to reapply the cloth although she could now do it less due to the lack of blood coming from his body. Whether it was because it wasn't needed, or because he didn't have enough to bleed so much any more, she could not be sure.  
  
Schu got up from the limp body of Mr. Green, and ran over to Brad, "Please Brad, don't die." A tear fell down Schu's face and onto Brad's cheek as he looked down at his peaceful face. He pulled Brad's glasses off of his face and closed them up and gently laid them on the ground.  
  
Brad slowly opened is eyes, and looked over at Schu with a smile. "Don't worry Schu, you'll do all right without me. I know you will."  
  
"What do you mean? Without you?" tears began to flow more rapidly from Schu's eyes. "Have you.seen it?"  
  
"Yes, Schu, I will die. But Schwarz will go on without me. And they will do just fine. I promise," Brad said. "Just do me a favor."  
  
"ANYTHING!" Schu exclaimed.  
  
"Do not grieve. To grieve is to regret things undone. You have done every thing that you can." Brad looked up at the ceiling. "It is only a matter of time now."  
  
Nagi walked back and forth in the room biting his nails, these were Brad's final hours, what could he do? He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Inside he found a toaster and a coffee maker. He began to brew Brad's favorite flavor. Then found some bread to make toast. He went down to the passageway and informed Ken and Farfie of the situation. They all walked back to the ballroom with coffee and toast at hand.  
  
"Here you go Brad," Nagi said, "I made your favorite flavor, can you smell it?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can Nagi, thank you." Brad's breaths became more spaced and wheezy. "Guys, I want to tell you all something." The group walked over and listened to what Brad had to say. "Never in my entire life have I served with such great individuals as yourselves. From the time of Takatori, to Eszett; I have had my finest years shared with you." he looked over at Nagi, "Nagi, I want you to have my Coffee mug, you know the one that says, '#1 assassin' on it? Farfarello, my dear friend, I want you to have my toaster." Brad took a deep breath. It was very shallow though, almost as if it took most of his strength to get the air in. "Ken, my protégé, you have done well. Hopefully you will one day become as good of an assassin as I was. You may have my glasses, and my slippers. Ran, although we were at first enemies, it is good to know that one day we finally got to work together, side by side." His eyes had a glazed appearance about them as they rolled over to Schu, "Schu, my dear friend Schu," he sighed as he looked into Schu's eyes. "I will miss you most of all Schu. Because I. I . Schu, I . I lov.love."  
  
Brad's eyes closed as he went to sleep for the final time. Tears ran down the faces of all that were there. As they watched their dear friend Brad lie peacefully on the ground. Nagi stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Farf and Ken walked away arms around each other. But Schu sat there cradling Brad in his arms. Kotori looked over from the couch to see that Brad was not breathing.  
  
Kotori jumped out of her seat and ran towards Brad. She pushed Schu out of the way and pinched Brad's nose. She gently put her lips to Brad's and exhaled into Brad's lungs. Nothing happened, avoiding the wound in his upper chest, she pushed up and down where the breastbone ended. She then pinched his nose again and blew into his lungs. Once again, nothing happened she repeated this for fifteen minutes.  
  
Brad began to cough and blood came out of his mouth he tried to sit up but could not. He sat there with his eyes open staring blankly at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily. Kotori pulled off one of her stockings, she wrapped it around Brad's chest as a makeshift bandage.  
  
"Try not to move too much. Okay?" she said. "You're going to be all right. Don't you worry."  
  
"Thanks," Brad said, "so I guess this means I can keep my toaster eh?"  
  
Schu sat in shock, next to Brad. He began to cry, "Oh my god Brad, I thought I had lost you. Damn it Brad! Don't do that to me! Ever! You hear me?"  
  
Brad smiled at Schu, "I hear ya buddy, that's a big ten four, don't worry," Schu ran up and hugged him. "Ow, ow, ow, Schu. Schu. Schu! too tight Schu, too tight! My wound! My wound!" Schu eased up a little but it did not stop him from squeezing Brad. Nagi turned around to see Brad was breathing, but just barely, due to Schu's firm grasp. He ran over and got down on his knees.  
  
"Brad. You're alive! I thought we'd lost you!" Nagi said, tears of joy filling his eyes.  
  
"I thought I was going to die," Brad said.  
  
"You did die," Kotori said, "I revived you. I didn't want to have somebody die if I could do something about it. So I gave you mouth to mouth."  
  
"Dang, I wish I had been awake" Brad said with a smile. Kotori arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm only kidding, I'm only kidding."  
  
The door on the opposite side of the room closed. Ran looked up to see what had caused it. Looking around the room he discovered that there was not a single sign of Milton. He got to his feet and ran out.  
  
A door opened up allowing moonlight to enter the hallway. Ran smiled and realized that there was no way he could escape now. He ran to the room and flung the door open. The moon shined down it's light into the conservatory. But as he looked around he noticed that Milton was not in here either. Ran stood in the room confused as to how he could see the door open and then have the man not be in there. He had lost him.  
  
Farf and Ken sat in the kitchen crying over the loss of their dear friend and mentor Brad. Farf stood up and listened to the air. "I know that sound, that's Brad slurping! That damn yuppie is alive!"  
  
Ken and Farf ran back into the room. Schu sat talking to Brad who seemed to be much healthier. Nagi sat at the piano playing 'Mozart's Symphony No. 40' which sounded astounding with the great acoustics of the ballroom. Kotori sat next to Nagi listening happily. Ken looked around and noticed that there was no sign of Ran or Milton.  
  
"Where is Milton?" asked Ken.  
  
"He ran off so Aya tried to catch him." Schu said.  
  
"Well if we all split up we could catch them within the hour, it's 2:30, I want to go home." Ken said tiredly.  
  
"Well we only have five people," said Nagi from the piano, "we can't put Brad through any more than he's already gone through."  
  
"Well that's okay, because we only started out with five people. We know that they aren't in the kitchen, or in the ball room."  
  
"Or the conservatory," Ran said entering the room. "Well that means that if each of us goes into a room, (one of us will have to go into two rooms) all of us except one should find one of the people at least."  
  
"Ken's right. Good job Ken-kun, we should do that." Ran said giving Ken a look of admiration. "Let's go. Kotori, you stay with Brad, he might need you. Brad, if somebody enters the room, here is the revolver, the wrench, the candlestick, the led pipe and the rope. I'm keeping the knife."  
  
Ken walked into the billiard room. He saw no one in there and assumed he was the man who wouldn't find any body, but in case one of the men came into the room, he decided to stay. He looked around the room. There was a small china cabinet. And in the middle of the room stood a pool table. Ken got out a cue and began to shoot around a few balls. He hoped it would keep him busy.  
  
Ran walked around the library stepping over the books that had been previously pulled out by Brad. He could see nobody in the darkness, nor could he hear him or her. He felt around for the light switch as he walked along he could feel the books on the ground. One of them felt exceptionally tattered.  
  
He found the switch and turned on the light. He looked around the room and saw that there was nobody in the room except for him and the hundreds of books scattered on the floor. He looked down at the old tattered book he had felt earlier. It was brown and had some writing that he couldn't really make out on it. but he assumed that he would think about it later. The owners of the mansion would be dead by the end of the night, so he decided to pocket the book.  
  
He looked around the room for any other books like the one he had just found. Most of them were at most two years old and only had slight corner damage if any damage at all. He sat at the chair waiting for somebody to enter the room. It was possible for him to be the one person who wouldn't get anybody, but he didn't want to take his chances. And even if one person didn't get any body. There was the possibility that the people were altogether.  
  
Farfarello stood in the entry hall. Nobody was there, so he began to look around. There was absolutely nothing of interest so he decided to leave and look in another room.  
  
The hallway was as dark as it had been before. As he came upon the study. He opened the door and looked inside. There was no one inside. He walked around to see if there was anything else that might be fun to play with. But he found nothing. So he sat down and went to sleep.  
  
Schu stood in the lounge waiting, he knew that somebody was going to come into the room, because from what he had gathered there was no body in the study, the billiard room, nor in the entry hall. So he sat at the couch waiting. He could hear footsteps. He sat up and listened with all he could. The footsteps died away. He slouched back down into the chair.  
  
Schu sat up again. "I know!" he said gleefully, "this is going to be great." A large grin spread across his face.  
  
Milton walked along the corridor. "I can see you." came a voice; "I'm right behind you." Milton quickly turned around. No body was there. He took the time to catch his breath. "peekaboo!" the voice came again. "I'm right here! Can't you see me! BOOGALA, BOOGALA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Milton was becoming very nervous, where was the voice coming from? He decided it would be best to go back to the conservatory, he could at least see the light from there. Then he stopped, what if the man was still waiting for him? He didn't want to have to deal with him. But what if the voice was coming from the lounge? That was where he wanted to go. But he didn't know if he wanted to risk it. his thoughts were very clear. He wanted to go back to the conservatory. "I don't care, I'm not going the whole way, I can't risk it," he told himself.  
  
"Oh really?" the voice came again, "I think you should risk it. You should go to the other side of the hallway your in."  
  
"No, I don't want to go to the lounge, it might not be safe." He told the voice, "I'm going back to the conservatory."  
  
Schu smiled, "Guys," he said, "Milton is going to the conservatory. Cut him off." A look of satisfaction was on Schu as he sat and thought for a moment, he began to realize the tunnel to the conservatory, was also the tunnel to the lounge, and from the looks of it, he was standing right in the lounge. He began to feel around the floor for some sort of door handle. He looked at the wall, some of the carpet was coming up. He began to pull on the carpet. It came up with great ease.  
  
Schu stood happily atop a trap door. He got off and pulled the door up. As he looked at the stairs that led to the passageway he began to realize that there was no light at all, and that he had to trust his instincts to get this job done.  
  
He began to walk down the stairs and could hear other footsteps in the distance. He began to run down the corridor in order to catch up with Milton. He finally reached him. But he did not anticipate what Milton did next.  
  
Milton heard the sound of Schu's footsteps and quickly turned around and punched Schu in the gut, Schu fell to the ground struggling to breath. Milton walked into the conservatory. Schu tried to get to him, but could not stand. The sound of Milton screaming could be heard through the trap door.  
  
"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Milton said begging Nagi not to kill him. He sat pulling on Nagi's pants, groveling at Nagi's feet.  
  
"What about the people who were forced to play rock 'em sock 'em robots? What about the people who are stuck in this sadistic game of yours? Did you ever take their lives into consideration before playing these sick games of yours?" Nagi pointed his finger down at Milton's head. "The evils of this world must be stopped, even if it has to happen one man at a time. You will die. I guarantee it."  
  
Milton's body lifted into the air, Nagi took his hand and moved it back and forth, flinging Milton into several things before finally killing him. Nagi looked down at him with disgust. "Brad almost died because of you, you and all like you will burn" with that, Nagi left the room and went to the dining room hoping to find another man to get rid of, so he could get out of there.  
  
A balding man with glasses, and a tall lengthy man with short hair walked into the ballroom. Kotori pulled Brad further behind the piano and sat paralyzed with fear. Brad looked over and saw the revolver. He grabbed for it and pulled the trigger. The glass held by the lengthy man broke in his hand. "damn," Brad said, "I missed."  
  
The lengthy man turned and looked at Brad lying on the floor with Kotori sitting beside him. He smiled as he realized that the character of Ms. White was only half dressed. He looked down at the wounded Brad and laughed a little, "so I guess the murder hasn't happened yet."  
  
"It has happened," Kotori said, "I revived him." He began to advance on the two of them as a partially drunk, balding man stumbled over to the couch. Kotori began to back herself into a wall as Brad pulled out the revolver again. He pointed it towards the lengthy man.  
  
"I am Sir Jonathan Parker, you cannot shoot me, you wouldn't get away with it! I'm famous!" He screamed. Brad's shaking hand began to go more wildly.  
  
Brad smiled as he said, "No, you're infamous. The authorities won't have a clue as to who you were, besides. If worst comes to worst, we'll destroy this house." His eyes narrowed as he focused on Parker's chest. "Good bye Mr. Parker. The evils of this world will soon be gone. And you are just one step away from our victory."  
  
"Whose victory?" the drunkard man yelled from the couch. "WHOA! Look what happened to this old guy!"  
  
"What?" Parker asked, walking away from Brad as though he didn't exist. "What did you do to Mr. Green?! The suspects aren't supposed to be killed!"  
  
"You keep your filthy hands off of my wife!" yelled the drunkard.  
  
Kotori grabbed the gun from Brad's hands and stood up from behind the piano. "Damn it! Don't you realize what's going on?" she screamed while holding the gun pointed at Parker. Parker pulled his hand out of his inside coat pocket holding a small pistol. He pointed it a Kotori.  
  
"You will die, you little whore!" he yelled to her.  
  
The sound of a gun being cocked could be heard behind Parker. "Don't disrespect the lady, you are going to die, and the victory will be ours." Schu said. "Good bye Parker."  
  
"Whose victory?" Parker screamed.  
  
"Schwarz."  
  
Parker lay dead on the ground. Schu walked over to Kotori who still held the gun in the air. Schu pushed the gun down forcing it to fall onto the ground. She fell to the ground and began to sob. "It's okay," Schu said, "he's gone, the world is now a better place."  
  
"I've never held a gun in my life," she said. "And the first time I did was to kill another human being."  
  
The balding man sat on the couch fast asleep, still as drunk as he was before. Schu looked at him with disgust and sniveled at him. The sound of this woke him up and he looked around as if he did not know where he was. He looked up at Schu and said, "I think you. you're pretty.ugh." Schu gave him a look of disapproval. He quickly yelled out at Schu, "OH MY GOD!" while pointing at the wall behind Schu and then ran off as Schu turned quickly to see what he was pointing at.  
  
Schu looked over at Brad, "thanks for letting me know what was going on Brad, I'm glad I could help, okay. I've got to go get that drunken fart." Schu then ran out of the room as fast as he could to go catch up with whoever it was that was just in the room.  
  
Ran sat in the library waiting for somebody to enter, but nobody had for the last hour. As he looked at the clock he noticed that it was already 3:45 in the morning, he hadn't had any thing to do for the last hour, he thought about opening the book, but he decided it would be best if he just left it in his pocket for now. He felt rather odd without his coat, and was tempted to go back and get it. Then he realized that it was soaked in blood, and that didn't sound like a coat he wanted to wear. He heard footsteps outside the door and got up and ran out of the room. Outside he saw a man stumble into the study. He quickly ran over to the study to cut off the man, whoever he was.  
  
He opened the door to find that nobody was in the room. But he knew better, he ran to the corner and pulled up the carpet, this room led directly to the kitchen. Just then Schu flung the door open, "I caught you, you slime ball! Oh, it's just you."  
  
Ran looked over at Schu, "Hey, he's going to the kitchen. I'll go through here, you go cut him off!" Schu nodded and ran out of the room. Ran pulled on the latch and jumped down. He looked down at the tunnel, and could see nothing. He ran down the corridor hoping to see some sort of light. But could see nothing. As he ran he heard some sort of voice calling. But tripped before he could do anything about the voice and was knocked unconscious.  
  
The sound of a door slamming woke the previously sleeping balding man. He stood up from behind the couch. And saw that no body was in the room. He slipped out of the room and back into the dark hallway. As he walked along he could see that there was a light coming from the entry hall. He ran towards it as fast as he possibly could. As he opened the door he found that a man with white hair and an eye patch sat stabbing at the leaves as he pulled them off of the potted plant in the center of the room and dropped them to the ground.  
  
Farfarello turned to see a balding man with glasses. He smiled and thought hard so that Schu could hear him. "There is somebody here Schu," he thought, "he is balding and has glasses on, he seems to be slightly built, but not enough to put up a strong fight. He has a sort of florid appearance about him. As if he has been drinking."  
  
Schu waited in the Kitchen, any minute either Ran or the drunk would come bursting through the floor. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. He was going to get that man. For Brad. Suddenly a voice could be heard in his head. "Schu, he is balding and has glasses on." he listened attentively taking in every detail.  
  
"That's our man Farf, get him," Schu said inside his head.  
  
The balding man stepped back toward the door. As he looked at Farf, he noticed his mouth began to move slightly and his eyes seemed to be concentrating hard. He quickly turned and ran out the door. As he ran out into the hallway he looked to the study. Then he looked to the lounge. He knew that the lounge was the direction that the orange hared man was. The study was the last place the red head was. So he opted to go in the direction of the study. As he ran he heard a door fly open. The sound of an excited scream could be heard in the distance. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SCUM SUCKING PIG!"  
  
He ran down the hallway and back toward the ballroom. At least in there he could face a woman and a cripple. That was easier for him. So he ran into the ballroom and saw that both of them had fallen asleep. The door opened and a boy of about seventeen entered the room. "So, you thought you could get away by killing a woman and a cripple?" he said. "It is people like you that disgust me, I will not let you get away with this."  
  
The man seemed to be much more sober now that he had realized that tonight he might die. He pulled the gun from the ground where Brad and Kotori slept and pointed it at Nagi. Nagi put his hand out and moved his fingers about. The revolver was now bent up word at the barrel. The man dropped the gun and pointed his finger at Nagi.  
  
"Don't you come any closer boy! I'm Bradley Stocks! Nobody tries to kill me! They wouldn't last a second!" Bradley screamed.  
  
"Somebody stole my socks?" Brad said half-asleep. Schu entered the room quietly so to sneak in on the now cornered, now sober, drunk. He saw him pointing at Nagi as if he was telling him off for doing something stupid. But it was he who was doing the stupid thing, because Nagi began to fume. "Who are you?" Schu asked, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Bradley turned upon Schu and gave him a look of utter disgust. "I am Bradley Stocks, if you don't already know me, then that's too bad. I will get you killed before anything even happens to somebody near me."  
  
"Who stole my socks!?" Brad screamed.  
  
"Nobody stole your socks Brad," Schu said, "just don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Bradley asked, "because you should shut up before you get killed."  
  
"I'm afraid the only one getting killed tonight is you Brad," Schu said angrily.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Brad screamed.  
  
"You didn't do any thing wrong Brad," Schu said to Brad.  
  
"Then why on earth are you going to kill me?" Bradley asked.  
  
"I AM going to kill you stupid," Schu said annoyed.  
  
"WHY!" Brad dramatically screamed.  
  
"Because we have to kill him!" Schu yelled out.  
  
"I thought you weren't going kill him," Bradley said confused.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL BRAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T! YOU SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Bradley screamed.  
  
"YOU DID DO SOMETHING WRONG! THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Schu exclaimed.  
  
"What did I do wrong? I've been asleep! Stop confusing me!" Brad yelled out.  
  
"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to Brad!" Schu yelled. "Brad! Not you Brad! Brad the bad guy with the glasses!"  
  
"I have glasses!" Brad exclaimed, "I just don't have them on right now!"  
  
"I thought you were going to kill him!" screamed out Bradley.  
  
"I'm going to kill YOU! Not Brad!" Schu yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"WHAT?" Bradley exclaimed, "YOU SAID YOU WERE-" Bradley fell to the ground. Kotori stood over his body holding the led pipe. She was breathing heavily. 


	4. The Last Man Standing

Chapter 4: The Last Man Standing  
  
"Would you all just SHUT UP?" she said in an irritable manner, "You need to get your job done. If you would just shut up it wouldn't a problem, but you all have to argue about who's gonna kill who instead of actually doing it."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Schu said innocently.  
  
"I'm talking about you arguing with Brad and Brad here." Kotori said talking down to Schu.  
  
"Wha-?" Bradley said from the ground. Kotori kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"There, now go get the last guy and stop arguing!" Kotori said.  
  
"Yes mother," Schu said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kotori said, Schu could hear the anger in her voice and left as quickly as he could. Nagi looked at her and smiled. She looked back with a huge grin, "I know, I went a little over board, but at least I could tell them off."  
  
"Schu wouldn't go and give you a heart attack. So I didn't want to tell him off, because he would have done that to me," Nagi said, looking at the door that Schu had just gone through.  
  
"It's okay, I strike fear into the hearts of many men," Kotori laughed.  
  
Ran opened his eyes, although it didn't make his vision any better, it was just as dark. Shapes began to come into view as he looked up. He could hear a voice, though he didn't know what it was. The shape was now distinct. It was a man, wearing some sort of vest. The sign of a beard could be remotely seen. The voice came in clear now.  
  
"Are you right there, old chap?" the figure said, "You had quite a fall there good sir, I'm okay, but it gave us all quite a scare there sir."  
  
"What happened?" Ran said in a confused manner.  
  
"Ya fell over me when you were running, bloody Hell it was scary."  
  
"I fell?" Ran asked.  
  
"Aye, but it wasn't too big of a fall, you tripped over me leg," the man said, "I'm all right, you?" "Yeah, sorry about that. How did I not see you?" Ran asked.  
  
"I dunno, it's all right, I wouldn't be surprised if I had tripped yeh meself! I have great eyesight and I can't see a thing in this blasted hole in the ground!" he said, helping Ran to his feet.  
  
"Well I have to go, I was following some body through here," Ran said apologetically.  
  
The Englishman looked up at Ran confusedly and said, "Following? Who? Nobody came through here." Ran looked down at him and thought. He then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
As Ran entered the study he saw that there was nobody there. He turned and walked out of the room confused as to how he could have fallen, and as to what happened to the man he was chasing. He walked down the hallway and noticed he could slightly see the hallway where he walked. There was a certain warmer feeling about the house now. He didn't know why. He listened carefully as he walked. He heard a sound from the billiard room and went to investigate.  
  
Inside the room he found Ken shooting pool. He went in to join him. Looking out the window he noticed that the sky had a slight pink shade just over the horizon. He looked and smiled at Ken as he said, "It's almost morning Ken, look at that beautiful sunrise. it's been quite a while since I saw one of those, hasn't it."  
  
Ken walked over and stood next to Ran, then he decided that he would rather sit. So he pushed the pool table forward and sat down on it. He patted the spot next to him implying that Ran should sit next to him. Ran saw this and did so. They both sat staring at the sunrise. The shades of purple lay on top of the shades of pink that lay gently on the grass in the distance. Slowly the pink faded into a purple color as the sun came over the distant hills.  
  
Ken's eyes slowly began to wonder. His eyelids slowly slid down over his eyes as he went to sleep. He then leaned over and fell asleep on Ran's shoulder. Ran saw this and smiled, he realized his own tiredness and rested his cheek on Ken's head. They sat there fast asleep.  
  
Farfarello walked into the Ballroom to find Nagi and Kotori in deep conversation. They sat at the love seat drinking champagne and smiling. Farfarello looked over to check on Brad, who still lay behind the piano. Over in the corner of the room he noticed that the drunken man from before and another tall lengthy man. He lay there on the ground limp and lifeless. He noticed the body of Mr. Green was still in the doorway. So he took the liberty to clean up. He dragged Mr. Green over to Bradley and Parker, and threw him on top. Then he looked over to Brad and sat down next to him.  
  
Brad sat up abruptly and looked at the grandfather clock. He saw that it was 5:30 and went back to sleep. Farfarello sat and stared at the sleeping Brad. He had no idea how it happened but it truly scared him. Brad began to sit up ten-minute or so intervals. It was at 6:00 that he sat straight up and checked the clock. "What on earth are you doing?" Farf asked confusedly.  
  
"Coffee." Brad said in reply. He then got up and walked out the door. Farf watched as Brad left the room half-asleep. He decided it might be safe to follow in case any thing was to happen. He found Brad sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a piece of toast. As he further examined the mug he found that Brad had written #1 assassin on it.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Farf said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Brad looked up and smiled, "I always have my coffee and toast in the morning, at exactly 6:25. Always." Brad went back to drinking his coffee. Farf looked down to see that Brad was wearing slippers. He gave Brad a look of confusion. Brad realized what he was looking at and said, "Oh, I picked these up from the car. I put them in just in case."  
  
Farfarello rolled his eyes and left the room. As he left the room he ran into a man of about forty. The man looked at him for a moment then said, "Hey! You aren't a character! What are you doing?"  
  
Farf looked at him and stared. "I uhhhh. wanted to watch."  
  
"I see," the man said, he slicked back his blonde hair and pushed his glasses up. "So did any body die yet?" he asked excitedly, "I hope so, because I really want to play this."  
  
Farf looked at him in disgust. "You mean that you want them to die?" he asked in out rage. "That is disgusting, how could you regard the life of another human like that?"  
  
"Oh please. It's not like any body will miss them. Besides, it's too late, because one of them is a trained killer. So no matter what we do, one of them is going to kill some body."  
  
"Wait a minute! The characters of clue don't die! Other wise they wouldn't be suspects!" Farfarello yelled as though he was a far superior human being than the other man was.  
  
"True, but one of these people in this place is supposed to be killed. You would have to ask one of the other people in charge of this; I just set up the house. My brother and his friends got the people. I did all of the background work," he continued, "I hope that person did die already, because it's been a pretty boring night."  
  
Farf began to become agitated; he sat huffing at Parker. "What's wrong with you?" Parker asked.  
  
"You disgust me. You low life, disgusting, poor excuse for a human being. How could you just think of other people as toys in this little made up world of yours?"  
  
"Please, one person out of millions isn't going to make a difference! Japan can live." Parker argued.  
  
"I hope that when you are down in hell, that you will remember the face of the man that sent you there. I am Farfarello. Now die."  
  
"What?" Farf stabbed the man in the heart. The last man was gone. They could go home. The hallway was now illuminated from sunlight.  
  
"OKAY EVERY BODY! WE CAN GO HOME NOW! LET'S GET OUT TO THE CAR!" Farfarello yelled across the house. Brad came out of the kitchen sipping his coffee. He was now wearing a bathrobe.  
  
Kotori and Nagi came out of the ballroom, Kotori had her arms linked with Nagi's and Nagi had a large grin on his face. Schu came out of the lounge and walked down to the rest of the group and looked oddly at Kotori. He looked over at Brad and smiled, "Never fails, does it Brad?"  
  
"Hey, I like my coffee and toast, in the same environment at the same time every morning." Brad said to Schu.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ken opened his eyes and saw Ran asleep on the table beside him. He could hear distant voices calling his and Ran's names. He woke up Ran and they both went to join the rest of the group. When they got there, "Colonel Mustard," "Ms. Peacock," "Professor Plum," and Yuriko all stood in the hallway talking to Schu and Brad. Nagi and Kotori were by themselves. And Farfie sat outside in the car honking the horn. Although none of them knew how, they managed to fit all eleven of them into the car. They drove off into the distance and all stayed at the old flower shop. 


	5. Brad Out On a Limb

Chapter 5: Brad, Out On a Limb  
  
"OH SHIT!" Brad fell to the ground. The group jumped out of the car and ran toward him. Brad rolled over and his eyes began to dilate. Schu and Nagi both looked at each other; they didn't know what to do. Ran came over and looked at Brad.  
  
"Damn. Quick, Nagi, call the hospital, Schu let's go," Schu and Ran got into the car and started the engine. Schu pulled his foot off of the brake and put it over the gas.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Brad called from the ground. Ran got out and ran over and helped Brad to the car. "I can't believe you were going to go to the hospital for me. WITHOUT ME! Ouch."  
  
Schu put his foot on the accelerator and they left as fast as their car could go. Schu looked over at Brad with a worried expression. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Brad looked up and said, "my shoulder. it-"  
  
"He still has the bullet in his chest, there is a possibility it hit his lungs. Although, there could have been other things. if we don't hurry, he WILL die." Ran remained silent after saying this for the rest of the trip, Schu stared into the sky at the sound of those words. "He WILL die." The words played over and over in his head. He looked constantly back at Brad during the trip.  
  
He pulled into the hospital parking lot and they carried him into the waiting room. Schu ran to the front desk pushing over a small child and an old man clutching his chest. And slammed his fists on the desk at which the woman sat. "This man has been shot, I want the bullet removed now."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said gleefully.  
  
Schu looked down at the woman; "I want him in there now."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said gleefully.  
  
Schu began to glare at the woman, "check the damn computer again," he said in the most forced calm voice he had.  
  
She looked down at her computer for a split second, "I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said gleefully.  
  
"You listen to me, I want him in there right now, and I want a security guard, so I can get a gun to shoot you," Schu said irritably.  
  
The woman scooted back in her chair, she began to stare at Schu, "I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said with a forced smile.  
  
"DOCTOR! NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said still smiling.  
  
"All right you little bitch," Schu said quietly, grinding his teeth, "I want to look at your damn computer right this damn minute. I also want a damn doctor, so I can talk to him about my damn friend all I damn please. You are going to get me these damn things right now damn it, and if you don't, I will blow your damn head off. He has been shot in the damn chest. He needs care damn it!"  
  
The woman stared at Schu with great disbelief. Her face began to turn red. She lowered her head and began to sob into her knees. Then from behind, Schu was grabbed by the arms and carried out by security guards. As he was being pulled away, he saw the woman sit straight up with a smile on her face, mouth the word, "Prick." And he was pulled into another room.  
  
Ran looked around to try and spot Schu. But there was no Schu in sight. He began to become worried. So he walked up to the woman. "Um, excuse me ma'am, I-"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said gleefully.  
  
"No, I would like to know if you saw an orange hared man come through here."  
  
At that moment a door at the other end of the waiting room flung open. Schu ran out of the room and over to Ran. "Quick, I tied them up and gagged them. Get us into the emergency room so we can get Brad all better," Schu said breathing heavily.  
  
"You tied them up and GAGGED them?" Ran exclaimed  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Schu asked.  
  
"Schu, you are an idiot." Ran looked back at the woman and gave her a smile, "is there any way we can speed this along?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time," she said gleefully yet again.  
  
"Okay, listen, this man will die in approximately twenty minutes, if you don't get us in there."  
  
"Tokyo Medical is not responsible for deaths when not under the direct care of a Tokyo Medical official employee," the woman said with a grin on her face.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF! GET ME A DAMNED DOCTOR!"  
  
The woman stood in shock at Ran's yells. "Uhhhh." she stuttered, "I'm sorry sir, but there is an hour and a half waiting time."  
  
A man in a lab coat entered the room and looked around. He noticed the man holding his right arm in his left hand. And told him to get up and come with him. Schu saw that he had chosen somebody other than Brad. He dove for the man who took Brad's place and knocked his arm flying into the air.  
  
Schu stood up quickly and motioned for Ran and Brad to come where the doctor seemed to be leading. They went into a room labeled 617. The doctor left as Brad, Ran and Schu all got situated. A nurse came into the room and told Brad to strip. Ran and a slightly hesitant Schu left the room.  
  
"So, you think he'll be all right?" Schu asked repeatedly.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine, now shut up Schu?" was the constant answer from Ran.  
  
The nurse returned with a rather large syringe in her hand. She put it on the table. "What's that for?" Brad asked with a slight sound of fear in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just in case," she said with a smile.  
  
"Um. okay?" Brad said, "when is this going to happen?" the woman looked at him with confusion. "What?"  
  
"I'm just trying to figure you out sir," she said staring at him with an expression that clearly read, "Weirdo." She was walking out of the door, when she turned and looked at him again. "Why do you want this done?"  
  
"It has to happen," Brad said, "I might die if it doesn't."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight."  
  
A doctor came past, with a cart with a sheet draped over it. Schu looked at it with great fear. "Oh my God, he's died, they're gonna carry him out on that cart right now! NOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY! WHY!"  
  
"No, no, this isn't for him, Mr. Johnson is just fine, he'll be back to normal in a few weeks," the doctor said with a grin.  
  
Ran and Schu looked at each other with confused looks. They turned to the door, and thought for a second. They could hear the woman saying, "just breathe in and out sir, the gas will knock you out long enough to attach it."  
  
***Schu flashback*** A man in a lab coat entered the room and looked around. He noticed the man holding his right arm in his left hand. And told him to get up and come with him. Schu saw that he had chosen somebody other than Brad. He dove for the man who took Brad's place and knocked his arm flying into the air. ***Schu flash forward***  
  
Schu looked at Ran, "this isn't right. OH MY GOD! THE MAN WITH ONE ARM! THIS IS HIS SURGERY ROOM! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Schu rammed his shoulder into the door. It did not move. He backed up and rammed the door again. It still did not move.  
  
Brad opened his eyes, looking around he could see a group of doctors and nurses handing items to perform some sort of surgery.  
  
"Sponge," A voice said. "Measure," It said. "Sharpie," it said soon after, "Arm." Brad's eyes went wide open. He sat straight up and ripped off his medical attachments. Looking around the room he saw all of the doctors standing in shock. One doctor was holding an arm in his hand.  
  
Brad looked at all of them with great confusion, "what the hell is going on?" he asked. "Why are you holding an arm? Who are you people!"  
  
"Mr. Johnson, I don't know how you woke up from the gas so early, but you need to calm down. All we have to do is attach the arm and every body will be happy and you can go home," a nurse said picking up the large syringe from before.  
  
"ATTACH MY ARM? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Brad looked down to see if both of his arms were still in tact, they were hanging happily from his shoulder. Brad let out a sigh, "So, why are you attaching an arm to me?"  
  
"You requested it!" one of the doctors said. They began to argue whether or not Brad had requested the surgery or not. It seemed to go on for twenty minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Schu was still trying to break the door down. His shoulders were now very badly bruised. He gave up on ramming his shoulder and proceeded to pound on the door with his fists. After his hands became bloody he went to kick the door. He hit his foot on a chair and badly stubbed his toe. He looked to Ran, "Help me out here man! Brad's gonna come out with a third arm!" Schu picked up a chair, and looked at Ran. "Either help me take the door down or get out of the way."  
  
Ran moved to the side of the door. Schu took three deep breaths and then began to run towards the door with his badly bruised shoulder, stubbed toe, and his bloody hands. He ran forward at the door with mush speed. Ran opened the door and Schu tripped and fell into the unlocked room. The chair was flung into the air and landed on one of the doctors, causing him to run into a nurse, who fell onto a cabinet screaming loudly. Which caused another doctor to quickly turn to see what was wrong. In the process he hit the table containing a syringe. The syringe flew into the air, and landed in Schu's arm. Schu fell fast asleep.  
  
Brad picked up Schu and carried him out to Ran, "Wrong room," he said as he walked tiredly to the doctor at the end of the hall. They reached the doctor. "Listen, I've been shot. I need this bullet removed.and I don't want another arm."  
  
"Okay, come with me," the doctor said. "Why would I give you a new arm?"  
  
"Don't ask.ugh." Brad said.  
  
After an hour, Schu woke up in the waiting room. He got up and looked at Ran, "What happened? Where's Brad? Is he all right? Can we go home? Why aren't you speaking?"  
  
"Brad is talking to the doctor right now," Ran said, "now sit down and shut up."  
  
Schu began to pace the room.  
  
Brad came into the room with the doctor carrying a large amount of papers, he handed them to Schu, "Schu, I need your help filling these out, Schu, help me out here."  
  
"All right, all right, give me some of those," Schu said, "okay, question one: mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Schneizel," Brad said.  
  
"Street originally lived on?" Schu asked.  
  
"Gondola," Brad said, then added, "Stupid Bako."  
  
"First dog's name?" Schu asked tediously.  
  
"Ken-Ken," Brad said with a sigh.  
  
"Weight in milligrams on Mars?" Schu continued down the list.  
  
"Oh, hmmm. oh yeah! Eight hundred twenty seven thousand, three hundred ninety two."  
  
"Okay, have you ever disowned your brothers wife's, aunt's nephew on her husbands side due to the fact that he had recently gotten chicKen pocks on twenty seventh street?"  
  
"No, it was my uncles, wife's father's daughter in-law."  
  
This questioning went on for about three hours, until the last question came for Schu to ask Brad, "All right, finally, the final question: have you. ever ran around the baseball field in Anaheim while wearing a pink hat and galoshes, singing the theme from "Shaft" while slapping the sides of the building, after recently telling your wife you had had an affair with her brother's cat, which originally belonged to a relative you had previously disowned from your mother's grandmother's side of the family due to his inability to look at your scar on your left knee."  
  
"Ummm. well, actually, yeah. No, wait. No, I haven't, not wearing a pink hat, it was rainbow colored." Brad said with a dramatic chuckle.  
  
Brad and Schu walked up to the desk, holding the stacks of paper in their hands, struggling to keep them from falling. Schu looked down to the secretary to see if they could go yet. She looked up at him with a smile. Schu was grabbed from behind again and pulled into a room. She smiled with the same evil smile she had earlier.  
  
Ran and Brad asked the doctor and he said their leaving was fully authorized. They walked out to the car and waited for Schu a loud siren began to sound from inside the hospital. Schu ran out and jumped into the car. "GET IN!" he screamed as he started the engine, "NOW!" they got in and drove home faster than they had ever seen the car go.  
  
Ran opened the door to find Kotori and Nagi talking on the couch, and Ken, Yuriko and Farf all sitting at the table playing cards. Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum sipped their tea at the kitchen counter. Colonel Mustard looked up and saw Ran walk in, "Oh good to see you old chap! How's tricks?"  
  
Ran looked at Colonel Mustard with an arched eyebrow, "who the hell is tricks?"  
  
"How are you? How's things? How have you been? You know, all the what what," the colonel said with a grin.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight.yeah," Ran said looking confusedly at the two of them, he then directed his attention to Nagi and Kotori, "you two seem to be having a fun time. are you?"  
  
Nagi looked up at Ran, "Oh yes, we're having a marvelous time, thank you. Could you leave us alone for a little while longer?"  
  
"Whatever," Ran got up and walked over to Farf and Ken. Ken was looking into Yuriko's eyes talking to her as though they were best friends, while Farfarello sat and looked at her cleavage. Although it was unnoticed by Yuriko, Ran slapped Farf in the back of the head. Farf fell directly into Yuriko's breasts. She screamed and pushed him back. He fell onto the floor and slid a few feet. She began to huff.  
  
Brad and Schu walked into the room; Brad went over and sat down on the nearest seat. Schu went over to Ran, "We've got to go to Longs, Brad needs his prescription."  
  
"Okay, Nagi, Farf, Ken, you come with us. Kotori, you stay," Ran began, he then pointed to Colonel Mustard, "Mustard, you hold the fort."  
  
"Actually, it's Sir Graham Cracker, but righteo good sir!"  
  
Ran and Schu walked out the door. Ken stopped to hold it for Brad, Nagi, and Farf. Ken then closed the door and went outside to the car. 


	6. A Trip to the Drugstore

Chapter 6: A Trip to the Drug Store  
  
Schu sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Brad to limp his way out to the car. He turned around to see that Ken, Nagi, Ran, and Farf were all sitting in the back seats, happily. He looked at Farf, he saw that he had a large grin on his face. "What the hell are you so happy about?" Schu asked reprovingly, "you just sit there with this large grin on your face, like you own this car. well I'm not going to take that kind of crap! Get out of my car!"  
  
"Technically it's Aya's car, you DID buy it with HIS stolen credit card, so if anybody is going to be kicking anybody out of the car, it will be him," Ken said with a smile, knowing that he had successfully angered Schu. "So why don't you stop complaining, or I'll tell him about everything else you bought."  
  
"You stole my credit card?" Ran asked, "How could you do that?"  
  
"HEY! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WEREN'T DEAD!" Schu yelled with his body twisted around to see the interior of the car.  
  
"Oh, calm down Schu, it'll be all right," Brad said from the passenger seat.  
  
"Fine, I won't talk to you guys any more," Schu started the car and left the house.  
  
On the way to the drug store, Ran began to wonder, what did they buy with his money while he was gone, finally he turned to Ken to ask, "What else did they use my card for?"  
  
"Well," Ken started, "There was the Bed Bath and Beyond, they went to the mall once or twice, ummm.." Ken sat and pondered he began to search his memory for any and all other occurrences when they used the card, "and there was the time when they took into that shop down town, I was across at the video store with Farf, but Schu and Brad went across." He paused, "To Lin Gary's. Or was it Lawn Jerry's, I'm not sure. I think that's it, I may have the name wrong, but I think that's what it said, it may have been French.. I dunno."  
  
Ran looked up at Brad and Schu, he looked back to Ken, "you're so innocent Ken, don't ever change," with this he let out a large sigh then sat quietly looking at the road ahead.  
  
Farf sat in the very back of the SUV, with his favorite stabbing pillow, feathers flew across the back like rain does in the spring, he paused for a moment to admire their beauty as they fell to the floor of the vehicle. He then looked at the pillow, and began to stab at it again.  
  
A bug landed gently on the back of Farfie's neck it walked around, little hairs began to rise up at the touch of the insect. It searched around for a spot to perform its task, it searched all across Farf's neck, until finally it found it's spot. It stuck its head back, then thrust it forward forcing its pincers into the flesh.  
  
Farf slapped the back of his neck, but missed. He grabbed his knife and began to stab madly at the fly as it buzzed by his head. He finally gave up at stabbing at the air and waited. The fly reluctantly landed on a nearby pillow. Farf turned his knife around in his hand, so the tip was in between his index finger and his thumb. He then threw it directly at the insect piercing right through it. "HA! GOTCHA!"  
  
Ran turned around and glared at Farfarello, he gave an innocent smile. Ran sighed and turned around, "weirdo." Farf quickly pulled the knife out of the fly and held it above his head. He decided it would be a bad decision to kill Ran and went back to stabbing his pillow.  
  
"Okay guys, here we are," Schuldig said, pulling into his parking space, "everybody out!"  
  
They all piled out of the car and walked into the store, inside they saw a vast world unlike any other, Nagi headed off to the back of the store. Farfarello looked around, he saw toys, cards, bunny rabbit dolls. he quickly turned back to the bunny rabbits. He drew his knife and ran at them like a crazed maniac. Schu helped Brad to the back of the store. Ken and Ran looked at each other. Ken looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then looked at Ran again.  
  
"You think we should do it?" Ken asked still eyeing every body who walked past. "I mean, don't you think we would get caught?"  
  
"Nah, we could get away with it, where should we go though?" Ran asked smiling, "where could we do it where nobody would see us?"  
  
"The bathroom perhaps?" Ken suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ran said now beaming. He began to quiver with excitement. "I've really missed doing this, it's been so long. didn't we normally start in the changing rooms though?"  
  
"Those weren't sound proof enough, people always heard, and plus you would scream sometimes," Ken smiled even more now, remembering the good old days.  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was so exciting, exploring new things like that, you had a new list of ways to do things and even more fun things to do every time."  
  
"Remember the time with condoms?" Ran asked laughing.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that I shouldn't have put it in that one." Ken said arguing.  
  
"Hey, there's only so many places it can go, I don't know how you could have screwed up," Ran said now with a stern voice.  
  
"Look, at least I don't scream in the excitement."  
  
Ran and Ken gave up the argument and proceeded to the bathroom. Although Schu didn't know what they were doing, he had a pretty good idea when he saw them both go into the bathroom. He said with a chuckle, "Jeeze guys, you aren't really going to." he let out a sigh, then he looked up with a look of terror in his eyes, "NO GUYS! NOT IN HERE! NOT IN LONGS! NOOOOOO!"  
  
"What?" Brad said from the floor, he had opened up the Gundam model sets and began to put them together. So far he had five stationed around what appeared to be a table. He then walked off to the toy aisle.  
  
"ALRIGHT GOOD CHAPS! TIME TO LISTEN UP! THIS IS GOING TO BE A CLEANING EXTRAVAGANZA!" Graham said standing on top of the table. He pointed at Professor Plum, "YOU SIR! WHAT IS YOUR NAME! EH?"  
  
"Irwin, Irwin Johnson. I'm American, from New York, I came here for-"  
  
"SILENCE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HISTORY YOU DAMN YANKEE! GO BACK TO YOUR SMOG INFESTED SKY!"  
  
"What's his problem?" Yuriko asked Kotori, "He seemed really nice an hour ago."  
  
"WHAT ARE GOING ON ABOUT?" Graham screamed at them, "SOMETHIN YOU'D LIKE TO SAY?"  
  
"Yeah, there's something I'd like to say. What the hell is your problem? You think just cause Ran put you in charge it means you can order us like we're dogs?" Kotori yelled, "I think you need to think about what you're saying."  
  
"Oh, oh my, I didn't realize what I was doing, sorry about that lassie," Graham said. "Here, how about this. Would you be oh so kind to lend me a hand with the cleaning?"  
  
"Sure, we'll help you, but could you answer us a question?" Yuriko said, "Where are you from, you have a tendency to change accents every now and then."  
  
But the question went unheard, Graham was already humming what sounded like "God Save the Queen", until of course it changed to "Loch Lomond", but he seemed to be enjoying himself all the same. He had grabbed the feather duster and began to dance around while reaching for any and all cobwebs.  
  
* * *  
  
Jerry looked around the store, it was 3:00pm, and every thing seemed to be going well, he looked back at his counter. It seemed to be missing something; he looked around on the floor. He could see nothing, until then he looked over his counter. On the ground lie box that once contained small stuffed dolls. He picked up the box and wondered, "How on earth did this happen?"  
  
"GOTCHA!" a voice called from an aisle. He looked toward the direction of the sound. He saw feathers fly into the air. He decided to investigate. What he found was less shocking than entertaining. Farfarello sat stabbing at the dolls and pillows that sat around him.  
  
"Farf, what did I tell you?" Jerry said reprovingly, "Didn't I tell you that you weren't going to be let back in here if you stabbed at our stock again?"  
  
"But I plan on buying all of these!" Farf said argumentatively, "Really! I swear!"  
  
"Farf, you know you don't have money."  
  
"I have a credit card!" Farf said holding Ran's card in the air.  
  
"Okay then, don't stab the customers." Jerry said walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we go," Nagi said, "Trojan, America's number one trusted condom." He grabbed the entire shelf full of condoms and let them float in the air. Various boxes opened up around the store, mainly in the toy section. Almost all of the boxes floated into the now opened boxes as they closed and went back onto their shelves. "Boy this is great." Nagi said to himself. He took the remaining condoms and placed them strategically across the store in various carts while the people weren't looking. Until one man, he had seen this man before. This was the man that always caught him. He threw a box into the air, and it landed on the man's head, this was most certainly not in Nagi's plan. The man quickly turned to see where the box had come from.  
  
Nagi sat huffing in the next aisle, this man was onto him, and he could sense it. He stood up, looked around, then proceeded to walk down the aisle. This was no longer a little fun; this man had been torturing him for years.  
  
***Nagi Flashback***  
  
Nagi darted around the corner of the Wal-Mart aisle, still loudly humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible". He began to run down the next aisle, he was running faster, and faster. He suddenly came to a halt. He had run face first into the stomach of an old balding man.  
  
"Something' wrong son?" the man asked the small child, "You aren't screwing around are you? Cause if you are, I'm turning' you in!"  
  
Nagi looked quickly at the aisle walls. Suddenly the toys began to fly into the man's head, repeatedly making loud noises. The man fell to the ground, the toys still attacking. Nagi ran away, but in the distance he could here a loud voice, "I'm going to get you, you son of a-"  
  
"Clean up in aisle thirteen, Larry, I need a clean up in aisle thirteen," an even louder voice called. Nagi ran out of the store and into the parking lot.  
  
***Nagi Flash forward***  
  
"I'm going to die," Nagi told himself, reassuringly, "It'll be quick and painless."  
  
***Nagi Flashback (not as far this time)***  
  
A young Nagi hopped into the clothes rack. The woman came by examining random shirts with her small son. She came closer to Nagi, her son looked around frightened, "Jimmy says this store is haunted," the boy said quivering  
  
"Well Jimmy doesn't know much about Factory-2-U then, now does he?" the mother asked, "the store isn't haunted son, what would make him think that?"  
  
"H-h-he says that the clothes can talk."  
  
Nagi took in a breath as the people walked by; he didn't want them to here him breathing. Then he whispered to the boy, "Hey kid, psst! Hey kid! Pick me!"  
  
The child let out a scream that echoed outside of the store, he ran out screaming his lungs out. Nagi sat and chuckled. Suddenly Nagi felt himself being lifted into the air. He moved his head around to see what was the cause; a large balding man with his gut hanging out of his shirt was holding Nagi by the collar of his shirt. Nagi let out a small sound, then the clothes from all over the store flew into the air and onto the man.  
  
As Nagi ran out of the store, he could once again hear the man screaming, "I'll get you! You know I will!"  
  
***Nagi flash forward***  
  
Nagi finally gave up on running. He sat down and assumed the fetal position. A large shadow was cast over him. He looked up to find the man standing above him. "Oh God," Nagi said.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon lassies, if we finish this job we'll be able to hear me play some of me pipes!" Graham yelled across the house. So far they had gotten through five of the seven rooms. Unfortunately, what started out to be a quick tidying up, soon became the spring cleaning of the century.  
  
"This is Hell," Yuriko whispered to Kotori.  
  
"I know, but if we don't listen to what he says, he may change his accent and go psycho on us again," Kotori said with a chuckle.  
  
"He isn't that bad, besides, if you would just do what he is telling you to do faster, we'd be done with all of this crap," the professor said from behind the both of them.  
  
Yuriko turned around and slapped the professor, at which point he fell to the ground. "It's nothing personal, I just think it's a good stress reliever."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeeze. That's a lot," Ran said.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll need it all," Ken said between breaths.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, it wouldn't kill you to actually notice that a line is developing," Schu said impatiently. Behind Schu stood Brad, and behind him stood an old woman with purple hair. The nurse looked up to see Schu tapping his foot in impatience.  
  
The woman looked down at her feet again, "So I said, 'I don't care what you say John, we're through,'" She stood twirling the cord around her index finger, "Yeah, I know he was probably sad, but he needed to hear it. I mean, come on, what did he think would eventually happen? Ya know?"  
  
"HEY! TALK TO ME YOU BITCH!" Schu screamed loudly, "DAMMIT WOMAN! GIVE THIS MAN HIS BLOODY PERSCRIPTION!"  
  
The girl looked up at Schu, "Hey Sammy, I'm gonna have to call ya back.no, no, it's nothing, I've gotta get back ta work, that's all. Okay, see ya later," the girl set down the phone.  
  
"Thank you very much, now I need to get some medication for my dear friend Brad Crawford here." Schu said with an upturned hand in the direction of Brad.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do sir," she walked away mumbling about Schu to herself.  
  
"Schu, I want to go home," Brad said, "I just want to go home and sleep.sleep, what a thing, I missed it so."  
  
The woman came back to the pharmaceutical counter. "Sir, it will take about a day before this prescription will come in, so you will have to come back tomorrow, for now, I'm afraid you will have to go with a generic over-the- counter drug." The woman pulled out a large bottle of pain pills. Schu looked at it in shock of its size.  
  
"Does he need all of these?" Schu asked curiously.  
  
"Oh no. He'll probably only need to take two or three if you come back in the morning as early as possible," the woman responded gleefully.  
  
"Can these be ground into a fine powder? Preferably one that is sniffable?" Schu asked inquisitively.  
  
"Y-yes? I don't see why not," the woman said eyeing Schu. She began to stare at him with great confusion.  
  
Schu looked down at Brad who sat grasping Schu's pant leg. Brad had closed his eyes and fallen asleep using Schu as a pillow. Schu bent down and ran his hand across Brad's cheek. Brad's eyes slowly opened. He looked up at Schu with a smile, "We gonna go now Schu?"  
  
"Yeah Brad, we're gonna go."  
  
* * *  
  
Nagi sat curled in a ball. What would he do? How was he going to get out of the situation? He began to ask himself this over and over again. Finally he stood up, "No more," he clenched his fists in anger. As he looked around, he saw that the coast seemed to be clear. He loosened his grip in his fists and proceeded to walk cautiously toward the end of the aisle.  
  
The large balding man sat in his aisle, waiting to hear a sound. He looked across at the shampoos; he quickly turned away because of how much it pained him to see such things. As he turned around to face the other side of the aisle he saw hairbrushes. Anger welled up inside of him, as he looked around at all of the hair care products.  
  
"Damn you!" the man screamed, knowing that Nagi could hear him. Nagi jumped at the booming sound of the man's voice. "I'll get you! You know I will! AAAAAARRRRGH! WHERE ARE YOU!" the man stood up and looked intently into the cracks in the shelves. Nagi could sense that somebody was staring at him, but was unable to determine the source. Nagi looked around slowly trying to find the man.  
  
"AHA! I SEE YOU!" the man screamed seeing Nagi's hair through the aisle. "You can't escape me this time you little snot!" the man hit his hand into the shelf, causing it to fall over, but as it fell closer to the ground it began to slow, then finally stopped. Nagi propped it back up, then began to fall in the opposite direction. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" the man screamed as the shelf came closer and closer. The man turned and ran to the opposite side of the aisle forcing the shelf to fall over. He ran onto that shelf and hopped into the next aisle.  
  
Nagi looked intently at the man as he ran. Shelves began to fall behind him the faster he went. Finally, the shelves he was pushing over began to fall in the opposite direction. Until he was cornered the shelf behind him and the shelf in front of him both began to fall on him.  
  
Both shelves landed on top of the man.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay every body! The house is finally clean! Now, we shall all get our reward. Are you ready for it?" Graham asked excitedly to Kotori and Yuriko.  
  
"YES!" they both screamed so happy with the fact that they had cleaned the entire house and it was finally over.  
  
"Oh good show, good show. Now, I just have to find my recording of The Pirates of Penzance and we'll be set!" Graham walked off humming to himself and singing under his breath, "I am the very model of the modern major hmm hmm hmm."  
  
"Why though?" Kotori screamed.  
  
"The question my dear, is not WHY? It is in fact WHY NOT!" Graham screamed back, "besides, there is this one pirate in it that wears purple. it entertains, believe me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Three thousand, four hundred and forty four. Three thousand, four hundred and forty five. Three thousand, four hundred and forty six. Three thousand, four hundred and forty seven," Ken sat counting in the bathroom while Ran was supposed to be roaming the store, searching for a place to hide. Ran popped up from out of the stall.  
  
"Ken, I'm ready, you can come find me now," Ran said with a giggle, "I know you'll have trouble finding me, I've picked a spot so good not even you could find me in."  
  
"RAN! I GAVE YOU ALL OF THAT TIME TO HIDE!"  
  
"I know, I was really shocked at first, but I'm good now. I'm glad you took all of that time to do it. HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED IT?" Ran screamed.  
  
"I meant that you stink at this game, and so I would give you more time than usual." Ken said impatiently.  
  
"Well if I'm that bad, then how come I found such a good spot?" Ran asked.  
  
"If I find you within ten seconds, will you buy me an ice cream?" Ken asked.  
  
"YOU'RE ON!" Ran sat back down and hid, he began to count, "one, two, three." Ken flung the door to the stall open.  
  
"Found you. Now go buy me a tub of ice cream." Ken said monotonously.  
  
"W-WHA-WHAT? HOW DID YOU? BUT YOU. I THOUGHT. YOU WERE.. AND.damn it. I'll be back." * * *  
  
A low moan could be heard from underneath the piles of shelves that were now stacked on top of each other on top of the large balding man, "Damn you." the shelves began to vibrate. "Ngh," the vibrations stopped momentarily, then began again. each time beginning more and more violently, then slowly dying down. Until they began to slide off of each other. The shelves then flew off into the air as the man stood up. The aisles began to go into the walls, as Nagi noticed the shelves' deadly paths and placed them all back in order.  
  
The man looked across the seemingly unscathed drug store. He turned around, to look for something to stand on so he could hop from aisle to aisle. When he turned around he noticed a white-haired, yellow-eyed man with an eye patch. "Having fun their son? Ready for Halloween?"  
  
Farfarello looked up to see the man standing there. He glared at him with disgust. Farf's knife lay on the ground next to him, jabbed into a small teddy bears head.  
  
"Oh good Lord!" the man cried.  
  
"LORD? WHERE!" Farf quickly grabbed is knife from the teddy bear and held it in his hand ready to strike.  
  
"YOU'RE AN ADULT!" the man yelled.  
  
"Nooo. I thought I was still a little boy."  
  
"You're all freaks!" the man ran to the end of the aisle, he turned to see what was down the next aisle, there was nothing. Then he went to the next aisle, still nothing. He ran down each aisle looking for signs of Nagi, while screaming out, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"  
  
Nagi waited in the last aisle. Which was now the aisle for hair-care products. The various shampoos and conditioners floated around awaiting their new destination. The man rounded the corner.  
  
The bottles began to swell as they floated slowly toward the man. He stood there in astonishment, he had never seen such an abnormal thing as this. The bottles swelled more and more as the floated toward him.  
  
The shampoos and conditioners stopped in front of the man's face. Nagi turned and walked away, he lifted his arm into the air, every thing stood still. He lowered his hand, all of the bottles flew at the man exploding every where as they hit him. The pieces of the bottles were every where floating in a sea of hair-care products. The man lay on the ground in pain, as he basked in the ocean of Pert Plus. He attempted to stand up, but slipped and fell to the ground again. He shouted into the air as he lay there, "I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY NAOE! I WILL! DAMMIT, YOU KNOW I WILL!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ran looked around the store searching for an ice cream refrigerator, he had no luck though. He walked along each aisle, scanning for any thing resembling an ice cream. After about ten minutes of searching, he wound up finding Farf, sitting on the ground stabbing randomly at various teddy bears and other assorted stuffed animals.  
  
"Farf, do you know where to find ice cream?" Ran asked curiously.  
  
"No." Farf went back to stabbing vigorously at the dolls.  
  
Just then, Ken rounded the corner with a shopping cart. Ran looked at it and noticed the large amount of soccer balls, along with some action figures. "I'm ready to go now Ran, where's my ice cream?"  
  
"I can't find the ice cream," Ran said sorrowfully.  
  
"That's okay, lets go Farf," Ken said happily.  
  
"We're going home?" Farf said excitedly. "YAY! I've been wanting to go home since we left."  
  
* * *  
  
Ran, Ken and Farfarello met up with Brad and Schu at the front of the store. Ken pushed his cart up to the counter. He counted out all of the balls and asked Jerry how much it came to. Ken pulled out his wallet ready to pay the man when Brad asked, "What do you intend on doing with those?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Ken responded.  
  
"I don't think what you want to do is a good idea, I don't want to have any more visions of us doing that. it's disturbing, so stop making plans to do it and they will go away," Brad said dramatically.  
  
"Well that's just too damn bad, we will do it. Plus it'll be good for you to get some exercise. So there," Ken said defiantly.  
  
"All right, but don't expect us to enjoy it," Brad dramatically said.  
  
Nagi walked up from behind them with a smile on his face, "I've done it again. I avoided that crazy bastard once more," Nagi looked at all of the soccer balls and saw Ken.  
  
***Schu flashback***  
  
"You'll teach me to play soccer won't ya?" Nagi asked Ken. "Of course."  
  
***Schu flash forward***  
  
"Have your own damn flashbacks! I want to remember my OWN memories!" Schu screamed at Nagi, "The last thing I want is some whacked up version of you and Ken bonding!"  
  
"Well soooorry, I can't help it if you can't control your thought invading you sick bastard," Nagi said rudely.  
  
Jerry noticed that Farf wasn't holding anything in his arms, "Hey Farf, what happened to paying for the dolls?"  
  
"Nagi! Code three!" Farf ran out the door. The entire pile of stuffed animals lifted into the air behind Jerry. They all flew at him, causing feathers to fly all over the store. All of the skilled assassins ran out to the car.  
  
Schu hopped into the front seat and turned on the ignition. Brad got in on the passenger side and put on his seat belt. He looked over at Schu, seeing Schu's worried expression, he put his hand on his shoulder. Schu smiled at him and put on his seat belt.  
  
Farf, Nagi, and Ken all piled into the back seat and put on seat belts, but there was no sign of Ran. They all looked out the windows for him, but he could not be seen. Then out of no where the doors to the store flew open. Ran ran outside followed by a surprisingly fast moving bald man. The man dove for Ran's leg missing and falling flat on his face. Ran was getting closer and closer to the car. Ken hopped into the middle seat and opened the door. Ran dove in and Schu drove off into the distance.  
  
The voice of a man could be heard in the distance, "I'LL GET YOU NAGI! I'LL GET YOU!" 


	7. Farf VS Play Place

Hey every one! Asuka-Chan here, this is as far as I've written so far! This is my idea of how Farf lost his eye. It's slightly depressing, but out of context it's sorta humorous. Brad goes OOC once thanks to his perfectionist nature. I also have begun the introduction to when the story becomes a Fushigi Yugi cross over with Weiss Kruez. The Fic is going to start getting a bit more serious from here on out. And don't worry about those annoying extra characters. I only like Colonel Mustard. Kotori can burn in Hell. I'll get rid of them eventually! Promise! Oh and by the way I'm SOOO SORRY Nagi is so pathetic! Please forgive me!  
  
Fic Title: Schweiss (I didn't originally know this meant sweat. So don't think I just used it as a tool to lure all you other fangirls who are thinking dirty thoughts! ^_~)  
  
Author: Asuka Murase  
  
Genre: Umm.. I haven't done this in a long time so I don't quite know. the flash back is pretty dramatic. Let's say drama/Humor  
  
Warnings: none that I can think of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Weiss Kruez or any related characters or logo's. Clue and all related characters and logo's are trademarks of Hasbro and Parker Brothers  
  
Spoilers: if you didn't know Farfie had an eye patch. or who he was. well you got some issues! And btw this idea of how he lost his eye is all mine and not based on much of anything.  
  
Rating: PG for that tiny bit of disturbing-ness on HOW he lost his eye.  
  
Chapter 7: Farfie and "Play-Place"  
  
Schu stopped the car and hopped out, he ran around to the other side of the car to help out Brad, who had already begun to slide out. Schu stuck his arm around Brad's waist and walked him to the door. Ran followed closely behind, and behind him, Nagi, Ken and Farf all talked amongst themselves about what they did in Longs.  
  
"What happened?" Brad asked with dramatic curiosity, looking around the house. The doors shined, the floors shined, the air smelled fresh, the couches were stainless, the list of improvements went on and on. "Whoever did this, I have to kiss you."  
  
"It was me," Graham said standing back, "but please don't kiss me."  
  
"Sure, I won't kiss you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Brad lunged forward and glomped Graham with all of his might, taking him to the ground, "Thanks though, a clean house means a lot."  
  
"No problem, it was Kotori and Yuriko who did a lot of it though," Graham said modestly. Graham was normally modest, but always helpful, although most of the people in the household thought of him as a potentially insane man.  
  
Brad quickly stood up rather dramatically and moved over to the couch. He then lay down easing slowly into the groove he had made over the past two years. He looked at Nagi with a look of expectation. Nagi looked confusedly toward Brad. He then jumped, as he realized what he still had not done. He quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Brad looked over to Farf, "Paper?" Farf ran into the kitchen, grabbed the evening post, and ran back into the room handing it to Brad. Brad then looked over at Schu, who was already down at Brad's feet, taking off his shoes. "Thank you Schu, at least one of these people remembers." He let out a sigh and sank into a sleep.  
  
Nagi entered the room, "Here's your slippers Brad." He looked over at Kotori, Yuriko, and Graham, "What's with the guy lying knocked out on the floor?"  
  
Yuriko looked at Kotori, Kotori looked at Yuriko. Both of them smiled and looked back at Nagi and tilted their heads.  
  
"I know you guys did it, now fess up."  
  
Yuriko finally gave in and told Nagi that she did it, and how. "You mean to tell me you did that in a single blow?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Nagi turned around and went over to Brad, and sat on the floor. Turning on the TV he saw report on the Parker brothers.  
  
"Although these men were fairly unknown, the amounts of money that they had possession of is phenomenal. The libraries and rooms in this mansion were huge. Along with the deaths of the Parker Brothers, (the two eccentric billionaires who owned this mansion) and Milton and Bradley (multimillionaire business partners) this man was found inside, who appeared to be strangled, after being gagged and bound." The screen showed pictures of all of the men, including the Mr. Green character.  
  
Ran and Ken sat on the doorstep of the shop, there wasn't a person around. They looked up at the pink sky and watched the sunset. Ran finally spoke to break the silence, "Do you know anything about the book, The Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
"Nah, haven't a clue, sorry Aya," Ken said.  
  
"Well I'd like to find out what the heck is going on with it, because it is confusing me." Ran said.  
  
"You want to read it?" Ken suggested.  
  
"No, I have a feeling that it isn't safe to read it, I don't know, I just don't feel safe."  
  
* * *  
  
"What on earth are you going on about?" Ms. Peacock asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Schu asked defensively.  
  
"You're all watching the tellie. I was trying to make my tea, and you're all in here making a fuss. OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S THE MAN WHO TRIED TO LOOK DOWN MY SHIRT! THAT PRICK!" Ms. Peacock screamed in shock.  
  
"Well why don't you sit down and watch?" Farf asked offering the spot next to him.  
  
Ran and Ken entered the house, Ran was still holding his book, he didn't know what to do with it, but he assumed he would find out eventually. They both walked to the spot in front of the TV and lied down and watched with great interest.  
  
Suddenly the screen went blank.  
  
The screen lit up again showing a picture of Persia, "Men of Schweiss. yes Schweiss, that's what you shall be called from now on. This is your latest target," the screen shot to a picture of a red headed clown in yellow, white, and red clothing. Farf glanced up to see who it was and dropped his knife. He looked in terror at the screen. Every hair on his horrified body stood on end, as he sat there staring in shock at the screen.  
  
"Oh, my. oh my.. G-G-G. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Farf scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room, "NOT HIM! NOT HIIIIIIM! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! THIS IS THE END!"  
  
Persia looked at Farf as he ran out, "So I guess Farf is out."  
  
"If you say so Persia. I guess," Brad dramatically.  
  
* * *  
  
"Farf?" Ken put his head around the corner, "What's wrong man?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-noth-nothing." Farfarello said rocking back and forth on the floor of his room, it was padded with cushions along the walls. Along the walls were murals of intricate designs of crosses burning, and a large man with a beard who either resembled God or Santa Claus in different forms of ancient torture. On the floor sat a black Crayola crayon.  
  
"Farf, I know it's more than nothing. something is bothering you, what?" Ken asked in a concerned manner.  
  
"That man. it's him," Farf said with a shudder in his voice.  
  
"What man? Who is he?" Ken asked sticking his arm around Farfarello.  
  
"The man on the screen. Ronald McDonald, it is he, who did this to me," Farf pulled up his eye patch to reveal a rather large lumpy scar over his eye.  
  
Ken winced at the site of the mass of flesh. He had never seen a scar look so horrible. He wondered what could possibly have happened to Farfie during his childhood to cause such a horrible scar. He looked closer, and he could see a small slit where Farf's eye would presumably be. A small drop of water leaked out of the slit.  
  
"Ken, please just hold me," Farf asked as Ken put his other arm around his chest. "Thank you for being here Ken, it means a lot to me."  
  
"Sure," Ken said not really paying attention, he was holding somebody that Ran once despised, had Ran walked in and see him holding Farf like this, he was bound to pitch a fit. Ken however, didn't seem to care at the moment. His main concern was with the misunderstood man he held in his arms. Farf soon fell asleep in the comfort of Ken's presence.  
  
Ken attempted to lay Farf on his floor, but Farf clung to Ken's shirt and would not let go. Eventually, Ken gave up and lay down next to Farfarello. Soon, Ken's eyelids began to weigh more and more, progressively becoming harder to keep up. Ken soon found himself in a deep sleep.  
  
Although Ken seemed to not be dreaming, Farf most certainly was.  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of round surfaces pushed against him. He was attempting to get to the light, however the other children and the terrain of the area seemed to not agree with the idea. He forced his way through, making his way closer and closer to the exit, his ticket to freedom. He then found he was being bombarded with small colored balls. He picked one up, identified the child that was throwing them at him and threw it as hard as he possibly could. The child was hit between the eyes and sank into the sea of color not to be seen for some time.  
  
The light was getting closer; he would reach it soon. The light then disappeared. A lone girl stood in front of it, the very thing that had kept him going, the very thought that had kept him from going insane in this horrible torture chamber was that light, and now a girl blocked the way. He reached for her ankle and cast her into the waves of plastic spheres.  
  
He had reached the light. He pulled himself out. Now if only he could remember the way he initially came in. the southern way led to another room resembling the chamber he had just previously been in. He decided it would be wiser to go in the northern direction and brave the unknown. He began to walk forward, the sounds of screaming children echoed through the corridor. "This place must be where all bad children go," he thought to himself with a frightened expression.  
  
He reached a tube, he would have to climb through it, there was no way to go over it, going under would lead to his almost certain demise. Going through the pipe was the only option. He climbed through, on the other end there was a large net like surface, he took a step onto it and collapsed. What was this contraption? Was this designed to prevent his escape? He attempted to stand, it seemed to be a rather loose net, and not at all what it appeared to be. He climbed slowly up the net until he reached yet another tube, climbing over it was an option this time. However he would have to grab onto some poles that did not look sturdy.  
  
He reached for the pole, it broke away from its screw making a rather loud noise. He could hear it sliding down until there was a sudden thud and the noise stopped. His option of getting over the pipe was no longer there; he would have to brave the piping. A voice came from behind him.  
  
"Come on kid! Just go down the slide!"  
  
Farfarello turned and gave him a glare, the child noticed that this was the same boy that pelted him in the head. The child backed away slowly until finally turning and running from him.  
  
Farf gave one large heave and slid down the slide, he could see the light at the end. It was getting closer to him, closer, and even closer. Until he finally reached his destination and walked away from the complex that had trapped him for the last half an hour. He looked up and saw a large pipe sticking out of the fortress of hell. The pole stuck out just above the fortress' sign that read "Play-place". The opposite end of the pole was lodged into the head of a large redheaded statue. The pole appeared to be forcing the statue to lean foreword.  
  
Farfarello began to search for the nun who had brought him there He found he could not remember her name. His mind was too preoccupied with what the purpose of "Play-place" was, and what would become of the red headed statue.  
  
Farf had reached the door into another main complex when he heard a low whining sound. He turned around to see what it was when he saw something that would traumatize him for the rest of his life: The statue was falling directly towards him. He quickly pulled on the door into the building, he pulled and pulled, but the door would not move. He then began to pound on the door, as pieces of cement flew into the air as the bolts holding down the statue were stripped from their original places.  
  
As he pounded the door slid open. He ran inside screaming, "The statue! It's trying to catch me for escaping the place for bad children!"  
  
All the people in the restaurant looked at Farfarello in great confusion. They then saw what Farf was pointing at and dove below the tables. Farf stared at the statue as it came closer, he could see the eyes, so cold and lacking any conscience all the while so alive and menacing. Then he saw the hand, waving forever beckoning children to come into his hell hole torture chamber; where rooms were filled with plastic balls so diabolic in design only Satan himself could have constructed them.  
  
Then there was no sound. There were no noises, no screams, and no shattering glass, there was only the sight. Millions of glass shards flew into the air, but one in particular Farf could see quite clearly, and it would be the last thing he saw with his eye, it flew directly into it and ripped the lens of his eye in two, putting pressure on his retina as well.  
  
There was redness, and a feeling of being wet, soaked in some sort of liquid. There was the smell of blood at his nose. There was then a swirl of color as it all began to fade away.  
  
There was blackness, the world seemed to shatter into pieces, the people melted away and the pain seemed to blow away like dust in the wind.  
  
* * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Farf sat up directly and began to breathe heavily, looking around for any glass whatsoever, making sure all was safe. He then noticed the look of shock on Ken's face as he began to scoot away towards the door. "It was only a dream Ken, don't worry." Farf let out a sigh and went over to pat Ken on the head.  
  
Ken stood up, "Aya. er. Ran will be a bit worried. I'm going to go." Ken left shaking off the sudden jolt and burst of noise.  
  
Farf sat alone in his room afraid and unaware of what Ken's thoughts might be filled with.  
  
You people like it? Please review! I need commentary! 


End file.
